Take my Hand
by Lady Kaeru
Summary: Gaara and Hinata have finally returned from their honeymoon with Yusuke in tow. Have they brought home more than they thought? Chapter 11 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING WRITTEN BY KISHIMOTO MASASHI! I am only borrowing the characters with the intent to return them...**

**A/N: Here we go...This is my first Naruto fanfic, let alone my first GaaHina...Please let me know what you think!**

**"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi"  
**_"Thoughts"  
_"Regular Speech"

* * *

**Take my Hand**

**Chapter 1**

Gaara stood perched atop of the tower of the Kazekage. His eyes were practically watching the gate of Sunagakure like a hawk as he waited for the delegation from Konohagakure to arrive; escorted to the village by his older sister, Temari. The delegation was mainly a few body guards and a guide that would lead the new ambassador from Konohagakure to the desert village. " She's late Kankuro…She's normally very punctual." Gaara said absently as he gazed at his shadow for the time.

" I heard there was a bad rain storm near the border last night caused by some nin from the Rain country…One of ours arrived through the storm to give us the news this morning and they said that the delegation would be here soon." Kankuro replied to his younger brother. " I take it when the Hokage told you she was sending the new ambassador over she told you who it was?"

" No, she left that part out, maybe so that the person wouldn't get targeted on their way here. We'll just have to wait and see." Gaara replied. " There she is now. Come and let us greet them." Gaara disappeared from his perch on the roof and was seen at the gates a few moments later.

" Ahh, there you are Gaara, I was hoping I would make it back before your meeting with the elders." Temari said. " All was well except for the scuffle that the scout I sent ahead told you about. No matter, the ambassador has arrived safely."

Gaara nodded at his sister and looked to her right and just behind her. " I had the elders meet early so that I could play the perfect host to our arrival. Don't tell me that Nara is the ambassador for Konohagakure…." He said.

" Nah, it'd be too damn troublesome for me and I really don't care to travel that much…Although I was approached by Tsunade-sama as a possible candidate. I asked her if she wanted a bad-mouthed, lazy shinobi acting as her ambassador and she thought differently, although, I'm certain that you will be more than pleased with her choice." Shikamaru said as he walked up to the two sand siblings.

Gaara looked around and saw Sakura and Naruto talking with a violet haired young woman. He couldn't tell who she was because her back was to him, but he was certain it was her. _Naruto doesn't have enough class to handle the proceedings between both villages, and the pinked haired kunoichi beside him has a fairly violent temper from what I can remember. _Gaara thought as he walked over to the three.

" OI! Gaara! Long time, no see!" Naruto said. He had his ever present grin plastered on his face as his eyes were sparkling the way they always did when he was having a good time. " Hinata, you remember Gaara, right?"

The violet haired woman turned slightly to look at the young Kazekage and Gaara recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata. " Hello, Kazekage-sama, it's a pleasure to see you as always." She said. Gone were her days of stuttering. She had grown from a mousy and quiet young girl to a spirited and driven young woman. She had become independent and had moved away from the Hyuuga compound and from then had grown exponentially into her capabilities without her father's cutting insults to hold her back.

" Ah, Hyuuga-san. I had a feeling that you would be one of the possible candidates for this position. And it is certainly a pleasure to have you here in Sunagakure with us for these next few months…" Gaara replied. With Temari's help he had learned to speak eloquently in public with a mask that told people he was jovial to receive them.

" You don't have to be like this, Gaara-sama. I know this is not how you usually are." Hinata said. She turned to look at Naruto and Sakura for a moment. " You guys take the day to sight see and go home. You guys are done and I'll see you in a few months. Tell Hanabi and Neji I made it safely please."

Naruto grinned and turned Sakura towards the town with a gentle hand on her shoulder. " Sure thing Hinata. See you later. Good to see you too Gaara." He replied.

Gaara only nodded, thankful that Hinata knew his usual demeanor. " If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms and you can rest for a few hours. By then it should be late afternoon and I could personally show you around before we get down to the thick of things."

Hinata nodded and the two walked in comfortable silence. Gaara was very thankful that the Godaime Hokage had chosen someone that wouldn't talk his ear off and risk facing his temper. " Here's the Kazekage estates. You'll be staying here due to the fact that we've just started building our embassy for Konohagakure and that I feel that you will be better protected here."

Hinata nodded. " I am thankfully for the gesture, Gaara-sama…It's also a show of trust between us allies, for me to stay in your home as such."

Gaara nodded. He led her up a few floors and down a rather short hallway. " One of the guest's suites here. I had several chosen but this one will be more suited to your tastes, I think…" he said. He opened the door as Kankuro followed in silently with Hinata's bags.

To say that Hinata was speechless would be an understatement. She barely kept her jaw from smacking the floor. The room was positively beautiful. The colors were traditional Sunagakure colors of light brown, deep red and white. But it all blended beautifully and had the slightest hint of accent coloring to make the room stand out all the more. It was also fairly feminine, due to the fact an ivory vanity sat against the wall opposite of the bed. An ash wood armoire jutted proudly away from the wall near the window. A seating area was also designated near the front of the room and the suite had two adjacent doors. Hinata later came to find that these doors led to a personal office, for herself, and the other into a beautiful bathroom. Hell, she nearly pushed the men out just so that she could try the bath out for herself.

Gaara was pleased with Hinata's reaction and gave her a unnoticeable smile. " I believe that Kankuro and I will take our leave and allow you to rest. If you need anything, Temari will be right down the hall."

Hinata nodded and put her clothing in the armoire. Once finished, she looked through the linen closet in the bathroom for towels, but found none. " Hmmm…Maybe Temari-san will have some or know where to find them…" she said to herself.

* * *

Temari was startled from her heated make-out session with a certain lazy shinobi when she heard a knock on her door. " SHIT! Quick, go hide in the armoire!" she whispered quickly to the young man. She made sure that she was presentable before going to the door. " Ah, Hinata-sama…Is there something you needed?"

" Yes, I was hoping to freshen up before supper, but I can't seem to find any towels in my linen closet." Hinata replied with a smile on her face.

Temari smiled. " That would be my fault. The folks here never give me enough towels and I always snag them from that room. It's the closest to mine. But here…" Temari walked away for a moment, coming back with a stack of seven or eight towels and handed them to Hinata. " That should be more than enough for now."

" Thank you very much Temari-sama. Oh, and have fun you two…" Hinata replied as she walked away.

Temari was at a loss at how she knew there was another person in her room, until she saw Shikamaru's chuunin vest sitting on the chair of her vanity. " Damn…"

" This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he came out of the armoire.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, mulling over the facts that had been presented to him today. Hyuuga Hinata was the new ambassador for Konohagakure and would be staying in his home for four months. During that time, they had to work out a peace treaty that would last well after he was dead and gone from the world and his position as Kazekage given to another bright star of the village. They also had to figure out how to increase the trade between the two nations and get the other three nations to trade with them without fear of attack from said nations. At the moment though, trade routes with the other nations was not that important and would more than likely take longer to set up than the four months that Hinata had here in Sunagakure.

However, his thoughts turned to the pleasant feeling that had coursed through him when he learned it was she that was the ambassador. He, for diplomatic reasons, had had tea at the Hyuuga compound on more than one occasion and Hinata was normally the one that served the tea. Hiashi normally left after he and Gaara finished speaking and the young Kazekage would sit and share a small conversation with the Hyuuga heiress. He considered the young woman a friend of sorts and was glad that it had been she chosen for the task. Had he formed some sort of attraction to her over the past few years? Sure she was a very lovely young woman, as well as intelligent. But like him, she enjoyed the quiet of a warm day with only the breeze to whisper in one's ear. She also liked the moment between two people where silence could be the conversation.

" Yes, Jii-san?" Gaara said. Even though he had had his back to the door, Jii-san was not surprised when the young Kazekage addressed him.

" The elders and I have been speaking, Lord Kazekage. And we do feel that you should think in taking a wife and establishing a line for yourself." The old man replied.

Gaara nodded and looked at the old man. " I understand the feelings of the elders, Jii-san…But I'll get married when I'm damn good and ready to do so…" Gaara replied, a smirk on his face.

Jii-san hide his mirth and nodded. " Thank you Lord Kazekage, and I will be sure to deliver the message to the other elders." And with that, the old man left Gaara alone again.

* * *

Hinata heard a knock on her door later that even around five thirty and stood up to answer the door. Gaara stood there and smiled slightly at her. " Are you ready for your tour, Hyuuga-san?"

" Please, Gaara-sama, call me Hinata. We'll be living in fairly close quarters for the next few months so such formalities should be present when we are not alone…"

Gaara nodded. He allowed his eyes to take in the sight of her. She was dressed in a fairly light-weight kimono that was lavender with soft rose colored petals dancing around the hems of her sleeve and the bottom. It was offset by a deeper shade of lavender for the obi and her hair was set demurely in white chopsticks. " Then if you would please follow me, Hinata-san…" he said. " We'll have a light dinner and joining us will be my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari. I do believe that my sister does have a guest this evening so her attentions may be set on him…"

Hinata nodded. Her mind was elsewhere however. She remembered how she had been summoned by her father a few hours before she had left for Sunagakure.

" _Hinata, you are getting to the age where you should be marrying soon, to continue the Hyuuga bloodline. While in Sunagakure, you may want to try and catch the eye of the Kazekage. It would help to create the peace treaty that the Hokage has set for you and would also help to strengthen the relations between the two nations…"_

" _Otou-san…No disrespect intended, but my trip will be purely business, nothing more. I will keep a professional demeanor with the Kazekage at all times. However, I will take what you have said about solidifying the peace treaty with a marriage into consideration." Hinata replied. " I must be going now…I have to leave if I am to make it to Sunagakure on time. Maybe I can visit Hanabi when I return…"_

_Hiashi only nodded and Hinata was dismissed_.

Hinata looked at Gaara's back as she walked behind him as he led the way. She truly didn't have any qualms about marrying him, it's just that she wanted to marry for love and not just for the sake of her village. She had long since given up on her crush on Naruto and had attempted the dating scene only to realize that the young men she knew didn't have the same likes as her. She enjoyed the quiet when men her age found it unbearable. " Something smells wonderful…"

Gaara nodded. " The chefs here enjoy hosting because they love making the countries well known dishes. Watch out for the main course though, outsiders tend to find it just a bit too spicy…"

Hinata giggled and nodded her thanks for the warning. During the meal, Kankuro was the one who made most of the conversation and he mainly spoke with Temari and Shikamaru. Hinata and Gaara were left to enjoy their meal quietly. Hinata set her napkin upon her plate and set her chopsticks to the side, signaling to Gaara that she was finished.

" Hinata-san, if you would care to join me?" he said politely. He helped her up gently and then the contact for the evening was finished.

Gaara showed her around Sunagakure during the evening, knowing she would be cooler for it until she got used to the heat. He showed her the hospital, the academy, and several of the hot tourist spots in town.

Hinata sighed. " I do have something I would like to say. The elders in Konohagakure seem to believe that the alliance between our villages may be strengthened if two villagers of known caliber were to wed…My father seems to think that I should marry you in order to help the peace treaty go over fully with the villages."

Gaara processed the information and nodded. " They may be right. A Konohagakure Hyuuga wed to the Kazekage of Sunagakure? Or better yet, that Nara wed to my sister. That would go over well…"

" The Hyuuga is one of the most esteemed clans in Konohagakure. If I were to marry you, I would be honoring my family and my village…"

Gaara did not miss the tone she used. " Would being married to me be all that bad?" he whispered, thinking that she may reject him as a possible suitor.

Hinata shook her head. " It's not that…I would rather marry for love…However, it seems duty may rise in precedence to that…" she looked away.

Gaara nodded, understanding her reasoning well enough. He smiled softly and gently took Hinata by the hand. " Follow me…I have something I would like to show you…" he said.

Hinata allowed herself to be led by the Kazekage, a deep blush covering her face as his hand never let go of her own. _Kami! Get a hold of yourself…He's just politely leading you somewhere…_ she thought as she tried to get herself and her emotions under control.

Gaara looked at Hinata. " It'll be easier if I carry you from here…May I?" he said.

Hinata nodded and was curious. Her blush returned suddenly with a vengeance when Gaara swept her into his arms bridal style and she found herself pinned against his strong chest. Grasping his shirt as he jumped; carrying her as if she was no heavier than a light blanket none the less, she realized that he was taking her to the very top to the Kazekage tower. Upon reaching the top, Gaara set her down and turned away a moment to straighten himself out.

He had not known the Hyuuga heiress before him was hiding some well rounded curves beneath that kimono she was wearing. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down and turned to his guest. " It's my favorite view of the sunset…You can just barely see the ocean from here…."

Hinata looked at the direction she was facing and was mesmerized by the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The sun was already deep in the sky as pinks gave way to reds, oranges, gold, yellows, blues, violets, and black. Not even a cloud was present to mar the view. Hinata let go of the breath she had not realized she was holding and walked over to where Gaara stood.

" Thank you for the tour of the city, Gaara-sama…I had a lovely night…I will meet with you at ten tomorrow to discuss things further for the peace treaty between our nations…Good night, Gaara-sama…" Hinata said.

Gaara nodded and turned to wish her goodnight when he realized that Hinata had already managed to get down. _She's definitely faster than she looks._ Gaara thought.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends my first chapter for this fic. Please tell me what you think, Ten reviews or more gets the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I have never received so many in a day! So as a treat for all of you, an update! Keep it up, I really love them! **

**"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi"  
**_"Thoughts"  
_"Regular Speech"­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hinata was up by dawn the next morning and dressed in some light training clothes. She didn't know how warm it would get and she didn't want to risk over heating before her meeting with Gaara. And after her meeting, she had to go to the academy and sit in on one of their classes to evaluate how well the shinobi were being taught.

She went up to the roof, not really wanting to get sand in her shoes and performed a taijutsu routine that allowed her free flowing movements well timed with Juuken techniques. Once she finished, the sun was already into the sky. She realized that there were no clocks around and wondered what time it was.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to her suite and cleaned off the sweat from her workout. Dressing in something that seemed professional enough, she tied her leaf forehead protector around her neck and went in search of a quick bite to eat.

Upon entering the dining hall, she saw Temari there, looking rather flustered. " Is something wrong Temari-san?" she said.

" Oh thank Kami I found you…Gaara said you may have lost track of time because there aren't any clocks around here…It's already a quarter till ten Hinata-sama…" Temari replied.

Hinata's eyes widened and she practically tore for the Kazekage's office. She made it there with what seemed to be five minutes to spare and knocked on the door.

" Enter…" came Gaara's voice. He sounded particularly gruff at the moment and Hinata wondered if he was in a bad mood due to her near tardiness.

Stealing herself forward, Hinata entered the office and bowed respectfully to Gaara. " My apologies for my tardiness, Kazekage-sama…I decided to do a bit of training before our meeting this morning…"

" It's nothing, Hinata-san." Gaara said. " Please take a seat and we will commence the discussions."

Hinata nodded. " Have a bad meditation last night?"

Gaara shook his head. " No, my brother was being an absolute idiot…Sometimes I wonder if we really are related." He replied. " I appreciate your concern however."

Hinata nodded. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Hinata sighed. " I take it that both of us feel we should try to save the marriage idea as a last resort?"

Gaara nodded. " Shall I call in a scribe?"

" Not yet, we'll go over a few basic ideas and work from there."

Gaara nodded. This was the one part of his job that he really hated. Granted he did like Hinata, he just didn't like talking too much. He would rather sit in silence for a while, but this called for constant conversation.

Hinata felt the same way. " I know you don't like to talk that much, Gaara-sama, so I will try to keep the talk to a minimum."

Gaara shook his head. " No, don't. Besides, I don't find talking with you to be annoying, unlike have of the little twits that would rather talk my ear off with how great they think I am…"

Hinata smiled at his modesty, for he truly was an outstanding shinobi and a wonderful kazekage. She knew that before Gaara had become the kazekage, the trade with Sunagakure was at an all time low and Gaara had managed to turn the city to flourish once again. " First, an idea to help promote relations between the citizens of our villages. For instance, the Summer lantern festival is approaching in late June, about the time I'll be returning. To help promote good will between the citizens, you and about twenty of the villagers, more than likely some from the high class clans, could attend the festival. The festival is to honor the hokages of past and to celebrate the good they've done for Konohagakure."

" If I chose to attend, there would probably only be ten of us. There would be myself of course, Temari and Kankuro. Then there would be the Osari clan. They are the oldest and largest clan in Sunagakure and they would only bring who they needed too. That would be the head of the family, the matron, Kaeruji. Her eldest daughter Keisa, and her son, Ibi. There were rumors that she was pregnant, but things have been kind of quiet regarding her. Then there would be four from the branch house. Her sister, brother-in-law, and her twin nephews. They are the most upstanding shinobi clan Sunagakure has, and they are the only ones I would trust with something like this. What about a plan to get the merchants involved?"

" The lantern festival would be a great time for merchants from here to go and sell their products. And before you say a word, in order to get the shinobi on better terms, how about an exchange program?"

Gaara looked at Hinata, intrigued by the idea. " I'm not too sure that would fly over with the elders, but Jii-san may be open to the idea. It would be a good idea for some genin to switch places and actually see the differences in the ways of life between our villages. How long would the program be?"

" Six months should be long enough, and you could even treat it as a mission so that the genin can learn the skills they need for gathering information in a subtle way."

Gaara nodded. " All three ideas hold merit. For instance, for the hokage to visit Sunagakure during our Fall festival and for me to attend the latern festival in a few months, would promote good will between the villages as the kages respect the other village. For the merchants to go back and forth, it would promote trade and bring in revenue to both our villages, and the exchange program would definitely promote better understand between our shinobis."

Hinata nodded. " Now that we have the basic ideas down, what else will we need to seal this treaty?"

Gaara and Hinata both left the office about three hours later, as Hinata was running late for her appearance at the academy. Gaara went to his room and fell onto the bed, his head spinning. No matter how they had tried to come up with a better solution, it seemed that the last resort would have to be approached sooner than they thought. Gaara also realized that he had a harder time concentrating on Hinata on a friend basis and found himself looking at her as a potential mate.

Gaara sighed and heard a knock at his door. " Yes, Temari?"

Temari walked into her little brother's room. She could feel he was slightly distressed about something, but she wasn't sure what. " I just came to check on you and see how you are doing."

Gaara sighed. " I'm starting to wonder if Naruto should have been given the job…"

Temari rose an eyebrow. " Hinata-sama isn't capable?"

Gaara shook his head. " It's not that she isn't capable, I can't seem to get the idea out of my head that we may have to be married."

" What's so bad about that…You like her don't you?"

Gaara sat up. " That's just it though, how am I supposed to concentrate on these negotiations if I'm attracted to her?" he replied.

Temari had only been teasing when she had asked him her question. She was floored when he actually admitted he was starting to develop a romantic attachment to the Hyuuga heiress. " Wow…I wan't expecting that."

Gaara was floored as well when he replayed what he had actually said. The disappointment he felt last night, the feeling in his chest that he had noticed yesterday afternoon, his reaction to when he had held her in his arms.

He knew that he had been getting better with his social skills, but he was still hesitant about forming bonds. Sure there were his friendships he had, and his bonds with his siblings, but he hadn't thought of the romantic attachments. It seemed his heart had decided for him.

Gaara laughed at his realization, and that in turn had shocked Temari. It had been awhile since she had heard Gaara's real laugh. She smiled and hugged her little brother. " I'm happy for you, you know…"

Gaara nodded. " I wonder if she feels the same…If not, I'll just have to…" he paused, trying to find the right words. Woo her sounded too old, and to stake his claim sounded too possessive. " I'll just have to show her how I can be…."

Temari laughed. " You certainly are confusing sometimes Gaara."

Gaara gave her a soft smile. " What of it?"

Hinata sat and watched as the children all performed the basic henge, bunshin, and kawarimi jutsu's. She would rather be back at the estate talking things over with the handsome kazekage. _Wait, I just thought of Gaara as handsome? Well, yes he is, and he's…Wait a moment…Since when have I been attracted to him? _Hinata thought, suddenly quite confused with herself and her train of thought.

A little girl ran up to her, with lily flowers for her irises instead of the usual round ones. " Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san! My mother told me that you would be here today…It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" said the little girl excitedly. She bowed respectfully and looked up at Hinata with adoration in her eyes.

Hinata couldn't help but to smile. " And you are?" she asked, getting down to the child's level.

" I am Kaeruko...Youngest child of the Osari clan. I am looking forward to seeing you around the village! Is there any chance, on behalf of my mother, that I could invite you to tea at the compound?"

Hinata couldn't help but to smile. " It will have to wait until after the negotiations have finished, but I am more than certain that I would love to have tea with your mother and the rest of your family." Hinata replied. " However, I do have to go, so I hope to see you again."

Kaeruko smiled brightly and nodded. " You will, Hyuuga-san!" she said.

Hinata couldn't help but be more than elated when the students were released and she made her way back to the tower.

While she walked she thought over everything that had happened in the past few years between them. Whenever her father had announced that Gaara would be over for tea, she had gotten excited. Had she already been attracted to him? She smiled. " So that's why I'm not in love with Naruto anymore. Because I've moved on…" she whispered to herself. She was more than certain now if she did have to marry Gaara, she could fall in love with him.

While Hinata walked in silence back, a few men had begun to follow her. They stayed a little bit behind her, intent on robbing her and maybe having a little fun with the woman as well. When Hinata finally felt the chill of someone watching her, she activated her Byakugan and saw the three men following her. She smirked. They probably hadn't realized that she was a kunoichi and she figured she would let them attempt to rob her. That was before she saw Kankuro walk up to her.

" Hyuuga-sama, I trust things went well at the academy?" he asked. He had been following her unnoticed and had seen the men behind her. He knew that look, and despite her strength, she probably would have been over powered by them.

" They did…The second year students have incredible chakra control…"

Kankuro nodded. " So I've heard. Gaara was actually hoping you would be getting back soon. He was going to show you a few other places this evening, if that's alright with you…"

Hinata nodded and noticed the almost imperceptible change in her heart beat at the mention of her being alone with Gaara again tonight. " That will be great. I just need to get a bath to freshen up."

Kankuro nodded. She had flushed a little when he had mentioned Gaara's name and found himself to be intrigued by this. _So, the shy little Hyuuga is attracted to Gaara, hm? Maybe I can get Temari and we can watch them on their little tour of the city._ Kankuro thought. He smiled and escorted the young woman back. " If I may say something Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata looked at the man, fairly curious at what he wanted to talk about. " Yes, Kankuro-san?" she replied.

" I feel that it may be prudent to have you escorted on your diplomatic trips into the city. I noticed a few men that were following you and I didn't like the looks they were giving you…" Kankuro said calmly. " We wouldn't want to ruin the peace talks we have going on because you were put into harm's way carelessly."

Hinata nodded and smiled. " Thank you, Kankuro-san. And please, call me Hinata. Hyuuga-sama is my father."

Kankuro laughed and shook his head. " Sure thing, Hinata. I have a feeling we're going to get along fairly well."

Temari was sitting in the library when Kankuro came in and sat in front of her. " Temari, I have a question to ask ya."

" If it's to borrow money, or set you up on a date, the answer is no…"

Kankuro sighed. " No, actually, it involves our darling little brother and the shy ambassador."

Temari lifted her head, now intrigued. She wouldn't say anything about Gaara having an attraction to the Hyuuga, but at the same time, she wanted to know what was going on. " Go on…"

" I was talking with Hinata earlier and every time I mentioned Gaara, she had an unnoticeable blush on her face…At the same time, her heart beat sped up a bit. If you ask me, she's attracted to him….I was thinking that you and I could have a little fun, and you know, just hide in the shadows while Gaara shows her a few more places this evening."

Temari was smiling by the time he finished. _So, Hinata is also attracted to Gaara. This could prove to be interesting and we may get to see a side of Gaara we've never seen…_she thought.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, another chapter hot off the press! I hope you all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all very much for you reviews. I am glad to see all of you enjoying this story so much. I am very sorry that this update took so long, but my sister came to visit from out of town and I haven't seen her in nearly three months. But without further adieu, shall we continue? 6/11 8:12 PM EST- Small edit made because I noticed pieces were missing from the story that I needed there. However, said pieces have been replaced and I would like to thank Suzume-kage for saying that there is nothing to critisize. It definitely makes me feel like a good author.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Gaara knocked on Hinata's door later that evening and heard a shy ' Come in! I'll be ready in a moment.' Gaara entered and saw Hinata just brushing her hair behind her ears. She then put a comb with a lily on it in her hair to keep it in place. " I'm ready when you are, Gaa…..Gaara-sama…" she said. She was taken aback by his appearance. He wasn't in his normal everyday clothing, but a light white shirt, a pair of black dress slacks, and a deep red sash over his torso. His gourd was missing and Hinata was very glad that she had chosen the garb she had. Her white kimono, that she had made special for this trip, was covered with little red birds, the same color as his sash, and was offset by a sandy brown obi.

" I figured you may want to see Sunagakure the way I do everyday…" He said. " Kankuro also made the situation from earlier known to me, so I've assigned Temari as your personal escort."

Hinata nodded. Her heart was racing and she was fighting the blush threatening to overwhelm her face. " Th-Thank you, Gaara-sama." She said shyly. _I guess I wasn't lying to myself after all…I really am attracted to him. And if I'm not careful, I will lose my heart to him in an instant._ She thought. She looked back to Gaara and realized he was holding his arm out to her. She smiled and gently slid her own in and looked at him.

Gaara felt a jolt of electricity go through him when she smiled at him like that. He was steadily falling further than he truly thought he would and came to another realization. He didn't care. All that mattered was the beautiful woman before him. He gave her a soft smile and gently led her out into the city.

* * *

Gaara led Hinata to a high end restaurant near the edge of town. They were sharing slight small talk and they were seated as soon as they entered the restaurant. Gaara took the intiative and ordered tea for the both of them. " Hyuuga-san, with your consent, I would like to order the meal for the evening..." 

" Please, Kazekage-sama...This is only my second day here...I'm not to sure what's what here..." she replied with a soft smile.

Gaara felt that stirring in his chest again and smiled unnoticibley as he looked at the menu again. " Hinata-san...I'm glad that we are having this chance to talk...When you're friends with Naruto, he does tend to hog the conversation a bit, hm?"

Hinata laughed and nodded. " That he does, but he's just like that. It just stems from when he was a kid and no one would listen to him then..." Hinata said, still smiling brightly. " But then, if he hadn't really introduced us, we never would have really known eachother outside of the times that you came over for tea."

Gaara smiled. " Of course. I guess we really to have Naruto to thank for everything that we are working towards then." He replied.

Hinata blushed slightly as she saw him smile at her and she smiled shyly. " If he hadn't forced you to go to Ichiraku's all the time who would know if our friendship would have progressed this far?"

Gaara nodded and sipped his tea.

The meal came and went and Gaara and Hinata were about to leave when a young woman came screaming up to Gaara, proclaiming that she adored him and that he shouldn't be seen with a hussy like Hinata.

" Hu-HUSSY!" Hinata proclaimed. Her face was red with embarrassment from such an accusation as well as anger.

The woman smiled coyly. " Oh, did I say hussy?" she said in a falsely sweet voice. She shot what she thought was a sexy look at Gaara and than shot Hinata a glare for just being in the presence of Gaara. " I meant slut…"

Hinata was biting her lip to with hold any comments that might make her forget her position and just lash out at the girl before her. " I will have you know that I am Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan and ambassador of Konohagakure."

Gaara looked at Hinata, slightly surprised that she didn't bite the woman's head off for such disrespect.

" Who?" the girl said.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl. " She is a good friend and ally to Suna…As well as the ambassador from the village hidden in the leaves, our long time ally. She is from the most prestigious clan there and the heiress. I know you have heard of the Hyuuga and the byakugan…" Gaara said.

The young girl was caught off kilter by his words and his tone toward her. " Ka…Kazekage-sama!"

Hinata stormed outside with Gaara right behind her and the young girl followed them, pleading with Gaara to hear her words of love and affection.

" Kazekage-sama please! I just wanted to…"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She turned to the girl and gazed at her with seething eyes. " You wanted to what? Drive away potential competition? At what cost? The cost of peace between our nations and shinobi? At the cost of either of our villages being attacked and the leaf not coming to your aid or vice versa? I suggest you leave now before **_I_** do something that I will regret…" Hinata said.

Gaara wore a slightly shocked smile on his face and applauded Hinata when the girl had taken off in the opposite direction. To lighten the mood he said, " Remind me never to but in between you and Naruto again…"

* * *

Hinata was amazed at how beautiful the desert village was at night. The light brown color changed to a deep gold in the setting sun and Gaara led her to one of his favorite spots in the village. It was a quiet corner of the village and an oasis sat silently in the encroaching night.

" I come here all the time nowadays so that I can think. It's been a while since I've been able to get away however." He was glad the darkness hid his blush when Hinata smiled at him. He returned her smile with a smaller one of his own and felt her wrap her arm in his again.

" Gaara…I want to apologize for my behavior earlier...It is unbecoming of someone like me to say such things..." Hinata said.

Gaara waved it off. " Your reaction was better, you put that girl in her place...Besides, I would have threatened to kill her, but you made it sound much more promising..." Gaara said with a tone that clearly told Hinata that he was attempting to tease her.

Hinata laughed it off and tightened her arm around his again, enjoying the electrifying contact between them. " Thank you for this wonderful evening. I don't think I've ever felt so at peace…Not even at home." She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder. " I've had a great night."

Gaara smiled and gently leaned his head on hers. " I'm glad." He said softly.

They sat there in the night, allowing the breeze and the sounds of the night to tell their stories. For a long time they sat there, just enjoying each other's company. Gaara enjoyed listening to her breathing, the way she sighed when she was completely at ease, and the way that she would just snuggle into his arm a little as she tried to get comfortable again.

They must have been there for hours before one of them spoke up again. Gaara had enjoyed the quiet that he and Hinata had shared and placed his free hand over hers. " Hinata?" he whispered.

Hinata looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. " Yes Gaara-sama?"

" We should think about heading back…It's getting late." He said softly. He found himself enraptured by the smile that adorned her visage. The moon light fell into her lily white eyes, granting them an ethereal glow and he felt as if he were looking at two miniature replicas of the moon above them. Without realizing what he was doing, he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Temari was shocked. She had no idea that Gaara would act so quickly on his attraction to Hinata. Looking over at Kankuro, he was smiling broadly, curiosity playing well across his face.

" You neglected to mention that Gaara was attracted to her as well…"

* * *

Hinata felt herself pushed to the ground and heard three meaty sounding 'thunks'. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Gaara standing before her, his arm pierced through three times by kunai.

_Shit, I'm right handed, but if I hadn't thrown that arm up, she would have been hit for sure…_Gaara thought. " Are you alright, Hinata?" he said.

" I am…Where…" she began, until she heard a laugh.

" You got away from us earlier, pretty, but you won't this time."

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she pulled a kunai out from her obi and activated her Byakugan. " You were the three thugs from earlier…"

" So you knew we were there?"

" Yeah..And do you even know who you attacked?" Hinata said with a smirk. She threw the kunai and it landed on it's target in the leg. The man limped out and looked at her.

" Does it look like…" the man began, until he looked at Gaara. " Ka…Ka…Kazekage-sama! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HARM ME!"

Gaara looked unmoved at the man below him. " You attempted to kill and or harm the ambassador of Konohagakure. Anything you would have done to her would have dissolved any peace talks and treaties we have with them and would have caused a war…Why shouldn't I punish you and your lackies?"

Hinata stepped forward and placed her hand on Gaara's wounded arm and healed it. Somewhere during his dialog he had pulled out all three kunai. " Gaara, let Kankuro and Temari deal with him, they've already taken care of the other two…They will be punished, just not tonight…Please Gaara…I just want to go back to the estate…" she whispered pleadingly.

Kankuro appeared behind the guy and bound him in chakra strings. " We have these guys, Gaara. Just take Hinata back please…"

Gaara nodded and picked up Hinata once again. They were at the estate quickly and Gaara came in through her window. " I'm sorry the night has ended off on such a bad note…" he said as he set her down, his hands never leaving her sides.

Hinata smiled. " Not yet, we haven't even said good night…" she replied. She closed the minimal distance between them and kissed him softly. " Good night, Gaara-sama…"

* * *

" I was only trying to wound her…I didn't know she was the ambassador, much less a shinobi! I only saw that she had on nice clothes and that spells out rich clan's woman…We were only going to rob her and…" the man shut up instantly before he said anything further to upset the kazekage before him.

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously. " What?! Take her? Give her a ride that she would never forget? You kind of men make me sick. You are nothing short of a coward. To prey on a woman just to take the most precious thing she has to offer a man away is sickening. I'm disgraced to call you a member of this village. I will have you know that woman is…" Gaara stopped himself. He was already starting to think of Hinata as his. This was getting out of hand. " Very important to our village. You, make sure that him and the two men he came in with are ready for trial tomorrow morning. Attempted rape, battery, and robbery are the charges."

* * *

Hinata awoke the next morning to find a lovely bouquet of flowers on her nightstand and plucked out the card. 

_Hinata,_

_I'm sorry, but our outings for the next few days will have to wait. I need to catch up the work that is piling on my desk. I'll try to get away for dinner…_

* * *

" Yes?"

" Just came by to let you know that Hinata and Temari have left for the hospital and to deliver a note from Hinata."

Gaara's curiosity about the letter peeked and he held out his hand. Kankuro just handed it to him and he left without another word.

Gaara unrolled the bit of paper the letter was written on and glanced over the item.

_Gaara,_

_No hard feelings. We both have work to do these next couple days. I hope to sit down with you in three days to go over the rough draft of the treaty and to discuss the marriage option. See you then._

_Hinata_

* * *

Hinata was bored as she was led around the hospital. This was almost the same thing as back in Konohagakure...Only certain things were different, but essentially, it was a place of healing. Hinata sighed and looked to the floor. She would rather talk to some children than hear this old geezer carry on like he owned the place. Then the idea struck her. " Temari-san?"

Temari looked over to Hinata, kind of shocked from her daydream. " Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

" Where are the pediatric ward and the natal wards?" She said. Hinata would much rather speak with the children and see some cute little baby's than be paraded up and down the floors.

Temari was thinking the same thing. " Excuse me, her lady-ship wishes to see the natal and pediatric wards..." Temari replied.

The head doctor that had taken over when Chiyo died only nodded and smiled at the two. " Of course, Hyuuga-sama...If you will please follow me?"

Within moments they were there and the kids were running to see Temari. " Temari-san! Look!"

Temari laughed and got down to the kid's level. " Kids...I know that I haven't been around in a few days, but we have a visitor. Now be nice, line up and introduce yourselves."

Hinata giggled at the way the kids scrambled to do as told and sweetly looked at them. " Hello, My name is Hyuuga Hinata...How are all of you today?" For some reason, Hinata felt that asking that question had opened a can of worms...

**

* * *

A/N: There we go...It was originally just short 2000 words, but I can't stand leaving things out that I want to be in there. But there it is and I hope to hear from you all soon on the review board! I'll try to keep the posts coming in as fast as I can. pouts It is definetly not easy being a full time student and a full time mom...**

**OH, and a little treat for all of you, an excerpt from Chapter 4.**

_Neji looked at Hinata and Gaara as they came out of the office. " Is everything alright?" he asked._

_" The talks have been concluded for the time. We have the rough draft of the treaty set, and we are personally going to tell the Hokage the results, among other things." Hinata replied. _

_If Neji was confused he didn't show it. " What's that supposed to mean?"_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so mean! Well there you go and I hope that you will all let me know what you think! Constructive critism is welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello. It took me a few days to proof read this chapter well enough all things considered. School's been hectic and I've had homework out the wazu!Not fun at all. But hey, if it gets me my Pharmacy Technician Certification this fall, I'll be only happy woman with some Ben', Grant's, and Jackson's in her pocketbook. Especially if I get a job as an IV tech. OH! I just realized that the majority of you didn't know that I was in college for pharmacology! oh well..On with the Show...I mean dialog!**

* * *

**Take my Hand**

**Chapter 4**

Two days later and Hinata had written out two versions of a rough draft, one of them containing the arranged marriage in it. She was more than certain Gaara would probably think this would be the best course of action. However, with Temari as her constant companion since the attack made on her and Gaara, things were never dull for the lily-eyed Hyuuga. Temari kept teasing her about that kiss with Gaara and Hinata finally got her back by asking when Shikamaru was going to pop the question. Hinata giggled as she thought of that particular moment.

_" You know, Gaara isn't one to just kiss anyone, and that says a lot. You two just looked so damned cute like that too…" Temari said teasingly._

_Hinata sighed and cast the girl sitting on her bed an annoyed look. " Temari-san?"_

_Temari looked up at her as Hinata turned around. " Yes?"_

_Hinata smiled an impish grin and Temari got scared for a moment. " When's Shikamaru going to ask you to marry him?"_

_Temari turned bright red and looked away. " I don't know what you are going on about…Delusional woman."_

Hinata sighed. She had nothing to do today. Absolutely nothing. She had already trained that morning with Temari and Kankuro, she had visited every building of importance, she had been shopping just yesterday, and lunch still wasn't for another two hours. Sighing again, she picked up both scrolls and headed out of her room. She was headed for Gaara's office to see if he could make any time for her when Temari came bounding out of nowhere.

" HINATA-SAMA! Quickly please…There's a messenger from Konohagakure with news about your father…" Temari said.

Hinata's eyes widened and she ran behind Temari up to Gaara's office.

* * *

Not even three minutes after Hinata had received her summons, Gaara heard a hasty knock on his door. Hinata soon burst in and looked at Neji, who was sitting across from Gaara. 

" Hinata-sama. Someone has made an attempt to kill the main family. Hiashi-sama was wounded and is still in critical condition, and Hanabi-sama suffered a minor injury. Your presence has been requested back in the village, but Hokage-sama feels that you should stay here until the talks are done." Neji said.

Hinata sank into a chair. " He is alive, yes?"

Neji nodded.

Hinata looked at Gaara. " Kazekage-sama, I need to speak with you in private. Neji, Temari, please exit the room…"

The two did as told and Gaara looked at Hinata with a sympathetic look on his face.

" What are you going to do?"

" The only thing I can do. Gaara…I feel we should go through with the marriage arrangement. That will force my father's hand to make Hanabi the heiress and leader of the clan, a position I do not, and cannot handle. That would require me to stay in Konohagakure and I wouldn't be able to come here to Sunagakure as the ambassador." Hinata replied. Her eyes had the edge of determination and Gaara wasn't sure if he could tell her no if he wanted to.

Gaara only nodded. " If you like, I can leave Kankuro in charge and we will personally deliver the news of our engagement to both your father and the Hokage."

Hinata nodded. " Thank you…You don't have to do this, you know…"

" Maybe I wanted to…"

Hinata looked up at him, slightly surprised by his words and smiled. " Gaara…."

* * *

Neji looked at Hinata and Gaara as they came out of the office. " Is everything alright?" he asked. 

" The talks have been concluded for the time. We have the rough draft of the treaty set, and we are personally going to tell the Hokage the results, among other things." Hinata replied.

If Neji was confused he didn't show it. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" I'm getting married Neji…"

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT! Gaara, you just cannot drop things like that on me! A week as acting Kazekage?! What about Temari!?" Kankuro said as Gaara packed his bags. 

" It can't be helped. I need to meet with the Hokage anyways and let her know the pending results of the peace talks." Gaara replied. He closed his pack and pulled the strap over his left shoulder so that his gourd could sit over his right. " We'll be back before you know it."

Kankuro mumbled under his breath about disrespectful little brothers and something else about hiding that damned gourd. " Fine…But I expect at least a week off to go on a vacation of sorts."

Gaara waved his hand and exited from the room. They had to travel fast if they were going to make it to Konohagakure by morning. When he got outside, everyone that was going was there and Hinata took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. " Don't worry, everything will work out with Neji…Hell, he didn't like Naruto for the longest time because I liked him." She said.

Gaara nodded. " Let's move."

* * *

By sundown they had crossed the borders into the Fire country. Hinata was having difficulty keeping up by this point but was pushing herself to the limit to stay with the group. Gaara, being as perceptive as he was, noticed this. " Neji, how much time till we reach the gates?" 

" It would probably be about four hours. The Hokage is expecting us before sundown tomorrow, so we should be able to make camp. There's a clearing up ahead not too far from here. That would be our best course."

Gaara nodded and fell back to Hinata. " We'll be making camp soon. I want you to stay close to me tonight…"

Hinata nodded. She understood why. He was very protective of her as it was and she knew that they hadn't had that much time to really spend together. They stopped off in a clearing that Hinata knew well and Neji prepared the fire as Temari gather food. Gaara had gone off to get water and the two sat there alone.

" I don't think Hiashi-sama will be all too pleased Hinata-sama." Neji said.

" Father told me that I should marry the Kazekage, Neji-nii-san."

Neji looked at the young woman. " But what about…"

" Hanabi is better suited for that…I would rather be able to go where I please. Not be confined to a cage." Hinata replied. " That was the sole reason I moved out of the compound. So that I could spread my wings and learn to fly on my own."

Neji nodded. " You really care for him, don't you?"

Hinata nodded. " He makes me feel complete. Even though part of this is done out of duty and honor, I could very easily fall in love with him…" she replied.

Temari was shocked by the sincerity of Hinata's words. " You two are going through with the marriage idea then?" she said.

Hinata turned and looked at Temari. " Yes, and I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We were going to tell you and Kankuro when the final draft was written when we all returned to Sunagakure…" the shy woman replied. " Gaara and I have decided this is the best route. Besides, once the treaty is solidified by my marriage, you would be able to marry Shikamaru without any objections."

Gaara came up behind Hinata and set the water down. " Is all well?"

Hinata smiled at Gaara. " Of course. Temari found out…"

Gaara nodded. " That's no surprise…Neji, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Neji, despite his curiousity, nodded and followed Gaara to the stream. " Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

" Upon our arrival to the village, I will need help in finding a ring for Hinata….Being close family, I was wondering if you could give me any tips as to what to look for." Gaara said.

If he was nervous, Neji didn't pick it up. It was plain to see that Gaara harbored feelings for the young woman however. " No, but Hiashi-sama may ask you to complete the engagement ritual. Any man seeking to marry a Hyuuga woman must go into the forest protected by the Nara and retrieve an orchid. It is known to only appear to those who have honest intentions to the women and shows that the man seeking it truly loves the woman. The orchid must then be inspected by the head of the Nara family, and then presented to the head of the Hyuuga family. It proves your worth as a husband and eases the mind of the father that his daughter will be in good hands.

" There is no time limit. But you did say that you only had the week….Think carefully…" Neji said. " And if you get a ring, just go for something that won't make her stand out. She doesn't like gaudy things. She's shy, quiet and demure."

Gaara only nodded. Walking back to the camp they had made, Gaara's mouth watered when he smelt beef roasting over the flame and some rice bubbling away in the pot on the side. Taking a seat beside Hinata as Temari cooked the meal. " You're worried about your father…" he said. It was more of a statement than a question, but Hinata nodded all the same.

" Neji-nii-san says that he is in critical condition. I am very worried. There is no doubt I was lucky…" Hinata replied. She sighed as Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head under his chin and dozed off for a little while.

Neji watched this display with a small smile. He was glad that Hinata was finding happiness with someone a bit more like herself, though part of him would always be wary of Gaara.

Temari saw the look on Neji's face and smiled. " You do know that he doesn't harbor that demon anymore right?"

Neji looked at Temari, slightly surprised. " When did this happen?"

" Do you remember the mission that team Kakashi went on not long after Naruto's return?" Neji nodded. " Well, Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki and they extracted Shukaku…In all honesty, Gaara should be dead. However, Chiyo-baa-chan used her forbidden jutsu and transferred her life energy and chakra into Gaara. So instead of the young dying, the old passed and gave the young another day." Temari said. " That's why he's changed so much over these past five years…Now he's not afraid to have attachments or to open his heart…And instead of the weapon and the demon the villagers used to see him as, they now look up to him as the strongest kazekage since the Nidaime Kazekage…"

Neji nodded as he absorbed this information. At least he didn't have to worry about Gaara giving over to an insane bloodlust and Hinata getting hurt or killed. " I'm glad he has found some happiness then, even if it is with my younger cousin…"

Temari smiled. " Jealous?"

Neji smiled and relaxed. " No…It just means that when she's married, I won't be able to protect her any more…It's up to her husband."

Temari nodded. " You'll miss her a lot, won't you?"

Neji nodded. " I will. I guess it can't be helped either…I will be Hanabi's protector then…"

Gaara just sat listening to Hinata's breathing, taking joy and comfort in holding her. He was tempted to just let her sleep, knowing that she was tired, but Temari had finished cooking and they all needed to eat. Sighing slightly, Gaara caressed Hinata's cheek and whispered ' Wake up, Hinata. It's time to eat' into her ear.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and smiled. " I'm sorry…I didn't mean to doze off…" she said sweetly.

" It was fine, all of us are a bit tired. Make sure you eat up…" he replied, giving her a small smile of his own.

The four ate in relative silence, and as the sun set over the clearing, Hinata was found to be asleep once again in Gaara's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I can honestly say that this chapter was a toughie for me to write. I needed something quick out there to get straight to the heart of the issue without going overboard. It wasn't my favorite, but you'll see that soon enough! See you all in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ho ho ho! Here we go again! Chapter 5 and going strong! I reall hope you all enjoy this one. This chapter was spurred into writing after reading a fellow fanfic with lots of GaaHina goodness in it. I really do hope you all enjoy this particular chapter because so far it was my favorite one to write. Oh...Be warned: You will need paper towels and or kleenex tissues...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the group had made it to the gates by sun-up and were heading in separate ways. Neji was headed for the Hyuuga compound to fetch Hanabi while Temari sought out Shikamaru. Both Gaara and Hinata went to the Hokage tower first to check in with her as well as give her the news.

Shizune was waiting outside for them with Ton-Ton and smiled when she saw Hinata. " Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama pulled through last night and will be sent home later this morning. I just thought you may want to know." Shizune said.

" Thank you, Shizune-san, but Gaara-sama and I must speak with Tsunade-sama. It's urgent…" Hinata replied.

" She's already made sure this morning would be clear so that she could talk to you, Kazekage-sama. If you both will please follow me…"

Hinata and Gaara both followed in silence behind Shizune, just steadily going up the steps until they reached her office. " Tsunade-sama, both Hyuuga Hinata and the Kazekage are here to see you."

Tsunade was caught off guard when Shizune announced them both. She had only been expecting Gaara, and had thought Hinata would have been off to see her father. _Something important must be happening with the talks if they both are here…_She thought. " Please send them in, Shizune…"

Hinata walked in behind Gaara and bowed respectfully to the Godaime Hokage. " Hokage-sama…"

" Hinata, Gaara. Something important must be going on with the peace talks if both of you are here in my office." Tsunade said, waving her hand to indicate that they could have a seat.

" Hokage-sama, we already have a rough draft written out and have found a way to solidify the treaty as well…" Hinata said. She looked to Gaara for a moment and then back to the Hokage. " The Kazekage and I have agreed that an arranged marriage will solidify the treaty and bring the two nations closer together."

" Ah, so Shikamaru and Temari are the ones getting married then?" Tsunade said jovially.

Hinata sighed and went to explain before Gaara beat her to the punch. " No, they aren't, at least not yet…The elders have been harping on me to take a bride and Hinata-san and I agreed that the best way to solidify the treaty was if her and I were the ones married…" Gaara said, before Hinata could finish. " That way, the villagers won't feel as if we are taking this treaty lightly. With the progeny of the most established clan in Konohagakure and the Kazekage of Sunagakure wed, both countries will feel that not only have they gained another citizen, but a new kekke genkai as well."

Tsunade nodded and looked at the two. " So you both came here to tell me that not only have you nearly finished the treaty, but you'll be announcing your engagement to both countries soon?"

Gaara and Hinata nodded. " Also, I would appreciate it if you were there to help me with my father. With my engagement, I will have to live in Sunagakure, meaning I must denounce my title as the Hyuuga heiress and pass it down to the only other person available to take it."

Tsunade nodded. " Hanabi?" she asked, only to receive a nod. " Very well, we all will go to the hospital, this way I can check on Hiashi to make sure he is well enough."

* * *

Hiashi was in a foul mood when Neji announced that Sabaku no Gaara and Hinata had gone to speak with the hokage first. Deep down, he had a feeling that either something drastic had happened while she was away or there was a huge breakthrough with the treaty. He heard a soft and tentative knock on his door and sat up. " Come in…" 

Hinata was the first to enter. She looked haggard from two days of none stop traveling, but she looked healthy none the less. " Hello, otou-san.." she said sweetly, bowing respectfully. " Presenting, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara and the Godaime Hokage."

Hiashi hid a smile. Hinata really had grown into herself ever since she had moved away. Even the past week had done her some good it seemed. " Why is it all three of you are here?"

" If I may have a word alone with him, Hinata…Hokage-sama…" Gaara said. " Hiashi-sama. I would like to partake in the Hyuuga orchid ritual with your permission…"

Whatever Hiashi had been expecting, it was not that. The Kazekage was asking to partake in his family's ritual to take Hinata's hand in marriage, no doubt. Was it part of the peace talks or did the two have an irresistible attraction to the other. _He is asking because he cares for Hinata, but it is probably to help solidify the peace treaty as well. Neji must have spoken to him…_Hiashi thought. " And why would you wish to partake in such a time honored tradition?"

" Because I intend to take your eldest daughter as my bride. Your nephew told me about your traditions. Part of this is being done because Hinata and I have agreed that the two of us will marry so the peace treaty will be binding, and with me doing this will help strengthen the relations between our two nations. However, at the same time, I care for your daughter. I have been attracted to her for quite some time and she to me and all these talks have done is brought us closer together. Now, I ask you, not as the kazekage, but a young man wishing to take your eldest daughter's hand in marriage. May I please partake in the orchid ritual?"

" You do realize that taking Hinata for a bride means that she will no longer be the next in line to lead the clan?"

" Hiashi-sama, Hinata has told me that she doesn't feel she is right to take the job. She has already spread her wings; if you will, and becoming the head of the clan will only cage her again."

Hiashi smiled. He knew this was bound to happen. " You have my consent then…"

Gaara couldn't help but to smile and bowed respectfully to the man. " When am I to begin?"

Hiashi looked at the clock. " As soon as I can get the head of the Nara clan here."

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe his father was forcing him to stand in for him for a meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi. But yet again, his father was getting ready to leave on an A-ranked mission. " Nah, this is so damn troublesome. I'd rather be spending my time with Temari…" he said to himself. He knocked on Hiashi's door and slid it open. 

" Nara Shikamaru, your father is currently indisposed?" Hiashi said.

" Yes, Hyuuga-sama, he was just leaving for an A-rank mission when you sent the summons. I am here to take his place for whatever you need." Shikamaru replied.

Hiashi smirked. " The time has come for the wanderer to search for his most sacred treasure." He said, wondering if the boy's father had taught him the sayings yet.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Someone was asking to take Hinata's hand in marriage? That was quick. Maybe that was the reason behind her getting called back so quickly. " Then I will tarry not as I lead the wanderer to the place to find his heart." Shikamaru replied.

" Tarry not and go with light footfall to your fate…" Hiashi finished. Shikamaru turned to see who was waiting to follow him. This part of the journey had to be completed in absolute silence and bit back a shocked remark as Gaara stood to follow.

The two exited quickly and Shikamaru led him to the entrance that was to be used for the Hyuuga ritual. " My apologies Kazekage-sama, but you will need to remove your shirt, your gourd and take only your canteen and a kunai with you. I'm afraid it is all part of this ritual." Shikamaru said.

Gaara nodded silently and removed everything that he was told to and grasped his canteen and a single kunai.

" May the great spirits guide you on your journey and may you proceed quickly back into the arms of the one you care for…" Shikamaru finished. He stepped aside and allowed Gaara to pass into the forest. He was quickly out of sight and Shikamaru stood sentinel as the tradition called for him to do. _Interesting that my father should chose to go over this with me a few days ago. It seems as if all this is just falling together…_Shikamaru thought.

* * *

Hinata sat at the Hyuuga compound, enjoying tea with her sister. " Hanabi…" 

" Yes, nee-chan?"

" You're not mad at me are you?"

Hanabi smiled and moved over to sit beside her sister. Grasping Hinata's hands in hers, Hanabi looked her sister in the eye. " I could never be mad at you Hinata. You weren't meant to become the head of the clan, though for the longest time we thought you would. Now look at you, you're getting married soon. I'm very happy for you. I truly hope that Gaara can find the orchid to bring back as proof that he does love you, even if he doesn't know it yet…"

Hinata smiled and hugged her sister fiercely. " I'll miss you…"

" I'll miss you too.."

* * *

Gaara looked up. It was already nearly dusk and there was still no sign of the mysterious orchid. He stopped and gathered wood, thanking whatever deities were above that he had learned one fire jutsu. Soon he had a fire going and was currently eating some of the fish he had caught along the way earlier. But the one thing he would be glad for was when he found the orchid, Hinata would be it's recipient and then to make things all the more binding, he would get an engagement ring for her. He was exhausted and sat there resting for a few hours. His best guess when he finally looked up to check the time was that it was close to midnight. 

He couldn't help but to smile about the way he had felt holding her as she slept. She had cuddled up to him like he was a teddy bear and had refused to let him go even for a moment. He had actually fallen asleep peacefully for the first time in many, many years. He was truly happy, and he knew she was as well. " I swear that if I do find that orchid, I will spend the rest of my days ensuring her happiness before mine." He whispered.

And then it happened. No sooner had the words left his mouth, an orchid had sprung up from the ground in front of his feet. Gaara disbelievingly rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a trick of the light and touched one of it's pale purple petals. He smiled realizing it was real and carefully cut the stem with his kunai. He then cut a piece of fabric from his pants and doused it with the water in his canteen. He wrapped the damp cloth around the end of the stem and sped toward the entrance of the forest.

Shikamaru was trying to stay awake. It was close to midnight on the first day and he was getting tired. He hadn't even had a chance to eat yet. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard movement heading toward him. He turned to see what the commotion was and was shocked to see Gaara barreling his way towards the entrance, a pale purple orchid in hand. " I don't believe it…He got it on the first day.." Shikamaru whispered in shock.

Gaara came to a walking halt when he reached where Shikamaru was. He silently handed him the orchid for inspection and Shikamaru handed it back to him. " Come now weary wanderer, and we will present the key to your desired reward."

* * *

Hinata was woken up when Hanabi came barreling into her room. " What's going on Hanabi?" she yawned. 

" Father's summoning the main and branch families to announce your engagement…" Hanabi said excitedly.

Hinata was instantly awake. She had heard stories of it taking men up to a month to complete the search. She had never heard of a case where the suitor had only taken a day. She dressed in a formal kimono that she had stashed in her closet and threw her hair up with some chopsticks.

* * *

Hiashi was disgruntled at first when Neji had knocked on his door at one in the morning, but was awake when his nephew said that Gaara had returned with Shikamaru and the orchid. _That boy, he must have said something from the heart in order to get the flower already…_he thought. Hiashi was now standing in the courtyard, which was illuminated by lanterns, and watched as all the Hyuuga family members filed out to take their places. He turned when he heard the door from the main house open and saw Hinata and Hanabi step out. Hinata immediately took her place at Hiashi's left side and waited patiently. 

When everyone had come out to the courtyard, Hiashi spoke. "As most of you know, today a man approached me seeking to take Hinata's hand in marriage. He requested to be put through the orchid ceremony and as tradition dictates, whenever the suitor has returned from his search is when the engagement will be announced. Neji, send him in so that I may inspect the orchid."

Hinata was waiting with bated breath as the gate opened. A blush struck her cheeks as she saw him. His tanned skin glowed bronze in the moonlight as sweat glistened on his skin. His bare chest was broad and lean, but conveyed the strength of a man determined. He stood with his head held high and his deep red locks flew wild in the wind. In his hands, as they faced palms up, was the orchid as it lay there as if it were made of glass.

Shikamaru led him in and bowed before Hiashi and Hinata. " Honorable father, the wanderer has completed his journey and in his hands holds the key to his happiness. Please accept him." He said.

Hiashi motioned for Gaara to step forward and Gaara presented him the delicate flower that lay in his hands. Hiashi only had to look at it once to know it was the real thing. " Step forward, and revel in these happy times. May the great spirits bless you both with happiness in abundance." Hiashi said softly. He placed the orchid behind Hinata's left ear and took her hand in his left. He took Gaara's hand and placed it with Hinata. " I now hand you the second half of your heart. May you guard her and treasure her always." And with that, Hiashi let their hands go.

Gaara was at a loss for words. He would have never known how touching this ritual was until now. He looked up at his soon to be father in law and then to Hinata. " I shall." Was all Gaara said.

Hiashi smiled at them both. Despite everything, the orchid showed that even though they didn't know it yet, Gaara was deeply in love with Hinata and Hinata with him. " I present to you Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure and his bride, Hyuuga Hinata. Tradition now dictates that the two shall be wed in three weeks time, before the orchid wilts…"

The family cheered. It had been many, many years since they had seen this ritual used. To have such a worthy man take one of the daughters of the main branch as his bride was an honor, especially because he had found the orchid in only a day. They all retired to bed shortly after all was done and left the newly engaged couple alone.

Hinata was content. She hadn't expected Gaara to return so quickly, but he had and now everything was going according to plan. The Hyuuga family had accepted him as a worthy suitor and they were to be wed within the next three weeks.

She couldn't stifle the giggle that had left her when she thought back to Kankuro.

" What is so funny?" Gaara said. He had been resting his eyes rather peacefully until she had giggled.

" Kankuro…He'll be right pissed that you won't be back for three weeks…" she said. " Do you think he found the scroll?"

Gaara shook his head. " I brought that one with me. Seeing as I will be here for a few weeks, Tsunade and I can finish the negotiations and make any corrections that we need to. I only want you to concentrate on planning the wedding…"

Hinata nodded. " It's a promise…" she whispered. Leaning up a bit, she brushed her lips against his, sealing the promise.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I can also honestly admit I did get the idea of a flower appearing out of nowhere from another story..I just can't remember the title or the author's name. However, I made up my own flower ritual and I hope you all think it was as beautiful and touching as I hoped it could be. Hope to hear from you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not gonna bore all of you with a long winded authors note. :D Off into the wild white and black print that checkers our screens!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 6**

Hinata was at Ino's shop two weeks later, tracking down flowers for her wedding. She still had another visit to make and time was running short. _I st__ill need to have my kimono made! Arrrgghhh! _she thought.

Ino came out and saw Hinata browsing through the flowers. " Hinata, is everything alright?"

Hinata looked up and smiled at the kunoichi coming toward her. " Everything is fine Ino…I'm just having trouble finding the best flower arrangements."

_Flower arrangements? Why would Hinata be looking for flower arrangements…NO! NO WAY! _Ino thought excitedly. " Hinata…is there going to be a wedding?" she said.

Hinata sighed, she was going to tell everyone, but with trying to get the wedding set up in less than a month was trying at best. " Yes there is, Ino. Gaara and I have been…."

If Ino could look anything but scandalous, it would be the dumbfounded look that was adorning her visage and making her look like a deer caught in the lamplights. " When? How? HUH?!" she said. She took a deep breath and pulled Hinata into her home. " Exactly how long have you and Gaara been together? Is that why you were so happy to go to Sunagakure?"

Hinata laughed despite the situation. " No…It's an arranged marriage to help the peace treaty slide through without a hitch. After we marry, both nations will forever be allied. The only problem is the wedding is in less than a week, as we're going to be married next Thursday." Hinata replied. " I was going to tell all of you sooner, but it's been difficult."

Ino nodded. " Not a problem. Tell me the main and accent colors and I will have the flowers ready. What else has to be done?"

Hinata sighed. " Thankfully, all that's left is to have my mother's wedding kimono altered. I just need to go by the seamstress after collecting the kimono from home."

Ino nodded. " I want you and Gaara to spread the news…Where is that ferret of a kazekage anyways?" Ino replied.

_Ferret? Oh, the rings…Ferrets have them too…_Hinata thought. She giggled. " He should be…." She began.

Gaara rubbed his temples. He was going to have to down a couple shots of sake after this. The council had not taken this engagement lying down, but after Hiashi had told them that he had already completed the orchid ritual, they caved and let it lye. " Thank Kami this is over…" he said.

He and Tsunade had spent the past two days in her office with a scribe, making sure that the treaty was binding for good. With Sunagakure receiving the kekke genkai of the Hyuuga, there were bounderies that had to be set, and set they were. Finally the two had finished the final copy and signed it, Gaara stood and stretched. He wore a soft smile on his face as he thought about his upcoming ceremony with Hinata. If only his parents could be here to see this, he would be happy. Kankuro had arrived earlier that week after leaving Jii-san in charge and had grilled Gaara about his arranged marriage between him and a certain Hyuuga, but Gaara was happy none the less that he was there.

" Tsunade…You may want to announce the upcoming ceremony soon. It's only a few days away."

Tsunade smiled at him. She could see that he was indeed happy with this decision and felt her heart soften for the young kazekage. " I'm happy for you, you know?"

Gaara was stunned at her confession and looked slightly bewildered at her. " What do you mean?"

Tsunade held a bottle of sake up and poured two drinks. " I know of your past and that you used to be a jinchuuriki. I mean almost all of your past. You and Naruto were the same…But now both of you are accepted. It took too long for the villagers here to accept him…But now they have…"

Gaara nodded and swigged back to proffered sake. " Thank you…If you'll excuse me, I do need to tell Naruto the news…Knowing him, half the village will know before the evening is over."

Tsunade nodded. " Yeah, he'll be able to spread the news alright…" she laughed. " Not that he's a gossip, but because he's loud."

Gaara nodded. " I thank you for all your time, Tsunade. I'll see you at the ceremony."

Hinata was walking back towards the seamstress from the compound after picking up her mother's old kimono and bumped into a certain pink haired kunoichi. " Oh, hello Sakura-san…"

Sakura smiled as she looked at Hinata. Hinata, though busy, had been glowing these past few weeks and the orchid in her hair had risen many questions. It had been there for nearly three weeks now and was starting to look like it was wilting. " Hello Hinata. How are you?"

" Busy, but I'm doing great….I'm actually headed towards the seamstress' to have this kimono fitted to me." Hinata replied.

Sakura took a good look at the kimono and recognized it as a wedding kimono. " Hinata, why are you carrying your mother's kimono? I thought your father said you couldn't even touch it until you got married."

" He did…and I am…"

Sakura feigned a look of slight shock molding into pleasant surprise. What inner Sakura was doing was a different story.

**" Married?! Married to whom?! When did she start dating a guy and even then, when did he propose and why hasn't she said anything!" **Inner Sakura raged.

Sakura sighed. " When did this happen, your engagement I mean?"

Hinata smiled and motioned for Sakura to walk with her. " Actually, I'm getting married to Sabaku no Gaara. It's an arranged marriage that we agreed on to help make sure that the peace treaty will be around for a very, very long time. I believe Gaara said the stipulation for keeping the peace was that after our marriage, a person with the Hyuuga blood would have to be in Sunagakure. Not that I mind. Father is talking about sending Neji and some of the other Hyuuga branch members out to Sunagakure to help solidify the clan out there.

" But the thing you're probably most curious about is this orchid in my hair."

Sakura nodded. " How'd you guess?"

Hinata smiled. " I just know you I guess. How much do you know of the Hyuuga clan's marriage rituals?"

Sakura was stopped in her tracks at this question. " To be honest I thought they were all arranged…Yet again, aren't you and Hanabi the first female generation in the past three."

Hinata nodded. " It is customary to tradition for the men to have arranged marriages. However, the females do have a bit more freedom. We get to date, and we can even choose our suitor. However, we cannot have sex before our wedding night. Gaara asked my father if he could partake in the Orchid Key. It is a very old tradition that the father of any Hyuuga female can ask a suitor to do. The suitor will have to go into a designated section of the Nara's forest land with the head of the family standing sentinel, and search for an orchid. According to Gaara, when he said something; he still hasn't told me yet, but it had enough meaning that the orchid bloomed right at his feet.

" The orchid being found by the suitor means a few things. One, that the suitor is indeed worthy of the Hyuuga woman. Two, that deep down, even if he doesn't know it, he loves her deeply. And three, it means that the father won't have to worry about his daughter anymore, because she will be taken care of body, mind, and soul. It is rumored that the orchid is the key in finding your soul mate." Hinata finished.

Sakura was blown away by the meaning of the Orchid Key ritual. It was incredibly romantic and made her heart just a bit sore. She would never get to know the feeling Hinata did when Gaara walked through the door holding that orchid.

" What do the men have to do before they find the orchid?" she asked. They were just walking into the shop and Hinata paused they're conversation. As she was placed onto a stool, Hinata waved her over and Sakura sat down in the nearby chair.

" They have to walk in absolute silence to the forest until they are inside, they are only allowed to take a single kunai and their canteen. They also have to remove their shirt…" Hinata replied. She blushed heavily as she recalled how Gaara had looked when he had come before her entire family with the orchid in hand. " And it doesn't matter when they find the orchid, after they exit the forest, the sentinel will send word to the head of the Hyuuga family, and they will have both the orchid presented, and the engagement announced."

Sakura sighed. " Just the sound of it makes me feel jealous…I'll never get the chance to experience it."

Hinata smiled. " If you want, once I'm done here, we can go for tea and I'll give you every detail that I know…"

Sakura's eyes brightened. " I would enjoy that…Tell you what…I'll gather up the other girls and we'll come pick you up at the compound for your bachelorette party."

Hinata blushed. " Are you sure that's wise?"

Sakura smiled mischeviously. " Of course, you said yourself that the ceremony won't be for another couple days. Better to get drunk now than the night before your wedding."

Hinata saw the logic in this and nodded. " Ok, but the guys have to do the same for Gaara tomorrow night." She replied. _So that way I'll be able to sleep off this hangover without Gaara seeing me like a wreck._ She thought.

Gaara walked under the curtain of Ichiraku's ramen stand and saw the leaf's very own number one hyperactive, knuckle headed ninja. " Naruto…"

Naruto smiled when he heard Gaara's voice. " Gaara…Sit down. I was hoping to see you before you left."

Gaara smiled and sat next to the blonde. " I have some news for you, Naruto. All I have to say before hand is that I'm sorry it came to you so late…"

Naruto looked curiously at the red head beside him. " What's up Gaara?"

" I'm getting married…"

"…"

Gaara sighed and moved to get up before he saw the look on Naruto's face. He was so excited that he was shaking.

" THAT'S GREAT! So, who is the lucky girl?!"

Gaara sighed. Hinata and Naruto were good friends and Naruto considered the girl to be the sister he never had. " Hyuuga Hinata…Now before you say a word, it is an arranged marriage, but there was a mutual attraction before any of this began."

Naruto smiled at Gaara and patted his back. " That's great Gaara, just take care of her." He replied. They left the stand after paying and it didn't take them long until most of the guys from the rookie nine were gathered. Naruto had sent Gaara to get sake and he looked at the men before him. " Gents…We have a bachelor party to set up…"

Chouji, who was eating an apple, stopped and looked at the blonde chuunin funny. Shino's expression was emotionless as usual, Kiba wore one of mild curiosity, and Shikamaru just smiled. He knew what was coming.

" Why, you finally tying down the ball and chain with Sakura?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

" Nope, Gaara's getting married to Hinata…Now before you and Akamaru go off on a rampage, it was a mutual agreement between them and it's to help solidify the peace treaty. If they marry, that means that our two nations will be forever united." Naruto replied. " Now, tomorrow night…We're having the bachelor party for Gaara. The wedding is in less than four days."

The guys all nodded and smiled as Gaara came in. He only had to take one look at them to know that Naruto had told them the news. " Thank you, and don't worry..She'll be very well off with me."

* * *

Hinata giggled uncontrollably as Sakura and Ten-ten both told highly embarrassing stories of the men in their lives. Temari was seated right next to Hinata, and was laughing as well with the merriment. The girls so far had thrown a fabulous bachelorette party for Hinata and she was having a lot of fun. All the details for the wedding were set, now all they needed was for the shebang to actually happen. Ten-Ten snuck of to the door after hearing a light knock and smiled from ear to ear.

" Ladies make way!" Ten-ten proclaimed. " Here comes a love machine!"

Without warning, the lights dimmed and 'Love Machine' could be heard playing in the back round. Smoke curled from the center of the room and the girls began cheering. Without warning, Sai appeared from the smoke, clad in black tight leather chaps, a large belt buckle and a hard hat and working boots. His hips bucked suggestively and Hinata blushed crimson at the thought of Gaara looking like that. She waved him off playfully as his thong clad butt shook in her face and she had a wicked idea for a second. _Must be the sake affecting me like this…_she thought.

Ino was watching as Hinata's arm moved and laughed as Sai shot forward a few feet, his hands going to his butt. He had a fan looking tail from the dollar bills Hinata had put there, but she had snapped his thong when she was done.

All the girls couldn't help but to laugh and stopped as soon as Sai had ripped off his chaps. He was wearing a good natured smile on his face and Ino felt herself blushing again at the thought of him telling her she was beautiful. She was roused from her daydreaming due to a wiggling set of hips and a certain member that were gyrating in time to the music right in front of her face. Blushing deep crimson, She gave Sai some money and he smiled at her sensually.

Ten-ten heard another knock on the door and ran to get it. She nearly laughed when she saw who was at the door. " Good evening, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san, would you like to come inside?"

Tsunade and Shizune nodded and walked in. Ten-ten smiled, it looked like Tsunade had started a little early on the sake, but they had told the two of Hinata's party earlier. Ten-ten was shocked from her thoughts when she heard a couple of hoots and hollars and rushed back to the living room. Her face slipt into a grin as she arrived just in time to see Sai finish his routine and Ten-ten nearly went head first into the couch as she tried to get closer as Sai tore off his thong. Hinata's eyes went wide and she ducked her head into her hands. The girls laughed and Sai walked around the room, collecting final tips from the lady's leaving his hardhat in front of his member, and exited out of the room to go get dressed in the back.

Hinata was laughing as Tsunade told stories from her days of being Hinata's age and they all saw Tsunade sigh. " Part of me wonders..."

Hinata stopped laughing as did Sakura. " Tsunade-shishou, I told you that you two should just get over it and go out for dinner or something..."

Tsunade sighed. " It may be too late for that, Sakura...Our relationship was a lot like yours and Naruto's teenage years, he'd say something stupid, and I would hit him..." Tsunade confessed.

Hinata leaned in. " There's always a chance...Besides, Jiraiya-sama will more than likely forgive you...He and Naruto are very much a like and they both have very big and loyal hearts." she said.

Tsunade nodded. " You may be right...There's only one problem..."

All the girls perked up, waiting to listen to the woman's sage words. " We wouldn't be able to have an heir...We're both too old for that."

And with that, all the girls turned away at the thought of the old sannin being naked with their hokage and paled. Hinata even felt a little sick to her stomach.

* * *

Two days later:

Naruto walked into the Yamanako flower shop and smiled at Ino as she greeted him. " Hey Ino..."

Ino was shocked at Naruto's appearance. He was clad in a nice shirt, nice slacks, a light jacket, and slightly polished shoes. His hair even looked a little tame. All in all, for all his twenty years, he looked very hansome and like a grown man for once. " What's the occasion?"

" I'm taking Sakura-chan out for lunch, and then I'm going to pop the question. With Gaara and Hinata getting married in two days, and with Gaara's party tonight, I felt that it was time, you know?"

Ino smiled. Naruto had loved Sakura for a very long time. " Here...This is a bushel of the same flowers for Hinata's wedding...We'll add in..." Ino said, rushing from behind the counter and over to some flowers. "..some of these and one of these...There..." She inspected the bushel and nodded as she found it to her liking. " And don't worry about a price...You're going to propose to my best friend..." Ino sighed and then smiled again at Naruto. " So, come on, let me see it!"

Naruto was shocked for a second and then realized that she wanted to see the ring he had picked out for Sakura. He smiled and pulled it from his pocket and opened the box.

Ino's eyes went wide as she took in the sight. It was a white gold princess cut ring with a pink diamond set in with two sapphires on either side. Ino smiled. There was no way that Sakura would say no to Naruto this afternoon. Now if only she had any luck. Granted, Sai wasn't as emotionally closed off as he used to be, but Ino had a feeling that he just wasn't interested. She sighed. " Have a good afternoon, Naruto...Good luck." She said, a smile on her face despite her lonliness.

" If you want, I can see if Sai will come over for a little while before the party tonight..." Naruto offered. It was no big secret that Ino's crush had shifted from Sasuke to Sai in a heart beat. At least Sai paid attention to her were Sasuke had been an utter jerk. Naruto smiled, for Sai had asked if he could help him out on getting a chance to spend time with the kunoichi before him anyway.

Unbeknowenced to Ino, Sai's attention had been on the blond almost the entire time he was performing at Hinata's party. He had taken a liking to the blond kunoichi after a while and was interested in getting to know her better.

Ino blushed and nodded. " May as well...It would be nice to have someone to speak with." Ino replied.

Naruto smiled and waved goodbye to the blushing blond. " Hey, be sure to keep your ears open!" he called to her.

Ino laughed and went back to work.

* * *

A/N: And another one bites the dust. I also have some bad news...Until I take my certification exam, Chapters will be coming in very scarcely. The pharmacy tech certification exam is a five test exam that I have to pass with an 80 or higher, well in my book. Besides, the grading is done on a curve so the highest passing grade is the highest someone can score...I have to do a lot of studying between now and then, so ahead of time, I am very, very sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING WRITTEN BY KISHIMOTO MASASHI! I am only borrowing the characters with the intent to return them...**

**A/N: Here's a new chappy...I feel it's just a tad rushed, but yet again, I'm trying to squeeze two days into one as of late. This'll be it until after August. I signed up for my certification exam and I'm taking it on Aug. 31st, at 3:15PM. Wish me luck! I'll try to come back and edit this one!**

* * *

**Take my Hand**

**Chapter 7 **

Gaara held his head in his hand. He normally didn't drink very often, but the guys last night (especially Naruto) had pushed him to his limits with alcoholic beverages. He was glad that there was one more day until the ceremony, which gave him a chance to really sleep this one off. He groaned into his pillow and Temari knocked on the door.

" Hey, bandit-eyes! Get up!" she said loudly. " Tsunade has requested a meeting with you!"

Gaara looked up and glared at Temari. Kakurou had gotten just as pissed drunk last night, if not more so, and he didn't have to worry about rolling out of bed yet. Sometimes life was a cruel mistress after all. He sighed. " I'll get up if you promise to keep your voice down." he said, his voice hoarse from the amount he had imbibed in the night before.

Temari smiled and sat on the bed next to Gaara as he sat up. " Don't forget that the old hag up there is a medical specialist." she whispered. She fondly ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. " OH! And there's a hot bath and a fresh set of cloths waiting for you in your bathroom!"

* * *

Gaara walked into Tsunade's office, slightly surprised to see Hinata there with the buxom blonde. Hinata looked his way and a bright smile lit up her face like an intense sunrise. If Gaara wasn't as emotionally composed as he was, he was certain he would have leaned against the door and sighed happily. It didn't stop him from returning her smile, nor from giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Hinata's eyes softened slightly at the gesture and she took his hand in hers. 

" So what is all this about?"

" The elders have agreed to the treaty, but on one condition..." Tsunade said, slightly cursing herself for not seeing this earlier.

Gaara noticed the slightly intrigued look on Hinata's face, which told him that the Godaime Hokage had not said anything to her yet. " What's the catch?" he said. He was interested at the only demand that the elders had and looked at the young woman beside him.

" You must have a child within three years after your marriage..."

Hinata blushed red. This was untouched territory for the two of them. They had spent so much time trying to get everything ready that they hadn't even had too much of a chance to talk about what would happen after they were married, much less children.

Gaara nodded. " It's settled then, as long as Hinata agrees."

Hinata was shocked by the words that had left her fiancé's mouth. " You don't mind?"

Gaara shook his head. " No, I don't mind at all. Jii-san would be asking me every day if you were pregnant as it is...The sooner we have an heir, the better..." he replied.

Hinata looked away. What if she was forced to do this on her own? She didn't know if she could.

As if reading her mind, Gaara leaned over and his breath tickled her ear. " Besides, it's not as if you'll be alone. I won't let my child, or children for that matter, relive the lonely childhood that I was forced to live..." he whispered. " I'll be right there beside you..."

Hinata smiled and took Gaara's hand in her own. " Well, if that's all the elders want, then it's settled. I'm sure that won't be too much trouble all things considered with my family history."

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow rose and he cast a glance to his soon to be wife.

" What she's trying to say, Gaara-sama, is that the women in her family are incredibly fertile, as are the men. If you ask me, take a few months, maybe a year to get settled in with one another and then go for it. Hinata, you still have your birth control justu memorized, correct?"

Hinata nodded. " A year will be too long, but we have to make sure that my family's fertility secret does not leave this room or else I will be accused of not consenting to the arrangements of the treaty." Hinata replied.

Gaara nodded, agreeing with Hinata's statement. " She has a point. Is that all you wanted to speak with us about, Tsunade-sama?" Gaara said, slightly hoping to get out of the office and spend some much needed time talking with his soon to be wife.

" Yes. Hinata, although I'm sure that Gaara has seen Konoha many times, why don't you take him by the Hyuuga's personal grove and spend some time together today. Sure you two are getting married tomorrow, but you'll have to leave for Sunagakure afterwards. And besides, Kankuro tells me that your village is preparing a large festival in honor of your marriage and to celebrate the treaty."

Hinata giggled and looked at Tsunade. " Speaking of his siblings, how are we going to keep them from looking for Gaara?"

Gaara smiled slightly, an idea coming to him. " Have Kankurou and Temari help you here and try to keep them as irritated as possible so that they can't even think about me." Gaara said.

Tsunade clapped her hands together and nodded. " That's perfect. You two get going and I'll summon them here in a few minutes. Have fun!"

Hinata and Gaara rose, and she pulled him towards the window. " It'll go faster if we jump the rooftops." she said with a smile.

Gaara nodded and gave her hand a slight squeeze. Hinata smiled at him brightly once more and led him to a secluded area about a mile away from gates and southwest of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata led him around and they decided to sit beneath the shade of a large tree near a brook.

Gaara set his gourd off to the side and stretched out against the trunk. " I guess that damn Nara is rubbing off on me in some ways..." he said, while Hinata was up in the tree gathering some fruits.

Hinata laughed and landed on the ground beside him. " They're nectarines. This is the oldest tree in our little orchard that we have and it always bears us the sweetest fruits." she said as she handed him one.

Gaara took one of the fruits from her hand and took a slight bite into and was shocked by the little bit of juice that trickled down his chin. " They're good..." he said. They ate the fruit in companionable silence and Hinata sighed slightly.

Gaara looked up to his fiancé and aquamarine eyes met lily white ones, and a shiver of anticipation passed through them both. Gaara leaned forward, and pulled Hinata to him for a kiss. A bolt of lightning felt as if it had passed up and down his spine when their lips met and Gaara leaned in, caressing her lips with his own and pulling her closer with every passing second. Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord and deepened their already passionate kiss. Gaara gently caressed her side, his palm giving the mere ghost of a touch against her full bosom, which made Hinata feel a jolt of pleasure between her thighs and a fire begin to burn in her belly.

Hinata's mind began to haze with the feeling of euphoria that was overtaking her with every passing second he kissed her. They way he gently swayed her to what he wanted her to do, the way his hands caressed her body like the air tickled her neck with a warm breeze. If this was the way it could be for them tomorrow night, she knew she could forget all about the few moments of pain that came with the initial penetration.

Gaara broke away, slightly out of breath from the passionate kissing display that had happened between the two of them. He nuzzled her neck slightly, taking in her jasmine scent and enjoying the feel of her soft skin. " You're beautiful Hinata..." he whispered to her.

Hinata blushed fiercely at his words and replied a soft spoken thanks.

Gaara was content to hold her close, words could wait as long as they could have this moment. He hadn't seen her in so long for more than a few minutes and that had been the first kiss they had shared since she had made that promise to him. He felt Hinata's hands curl into his hair and began to stroke the wild red locks , putting the young kazekage at ease. Hinata placed a feather light kiss on his temple, smiling at the fact he trusted her so deeply to show her this side of him. " Gaara, how do you feel about children?"

Gaara looked up into the eyes of his fiancé and gave her a soft smile. He looked around to make sure that no one else of the Hyuuga family was there and looked at Hinata. " I do ask that you keep this particular conversation between us..." he whispered. " But personally, I love kids. They're so innocent, untouched by the taint deception, greed, or hate. And personally, I wouldn't mind having a few just to see them run around and drive my brother and sister crazy..." he said.

Hinata laughed and kissed Gaara's forehead. " Just as long as I don't have to pop out five or six kids...Three would be a nice number..."

Gaara smiled softly at the woman in his arms and leaned up a little to kiss her again. " Are there any other concern you wish to speak with me about?"

Hinata blushed, suddenly struck by the fact that they would have to have sex tomorrow night. " None other than the slight worries of..." she stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

Gaara knew what she meant though. The slight worries of a virgin on her wedding night. Gaara sat up and pulled her into his arms, relishing in the contact with her. He never was one for this sort of thing before, but now, it was like little jolts of electricity kept passing between them and he was addicted. " Do not worry...We will go at your pace and I will try not to hurt you too much. I can only hope it will be the last time I will ever hurt you..." he whispered into her hair.

Hinata was struck by what he said and calmed at the idea of sex with this man holding her. '_Even if he doesn't realize it, he loves you very dearly Hinata, and you him...I can see that he would never intentionally hurt you...And he'd probably go to the gates of hell and back just to prove it.'_ Hanabi's words passed like a phantom's whisper through her mind and she nodded. " I know Gaara..." she said. She leaned in, taking the initiative, and kissed his lips fully and deeply, trying to reach that level of bliss that they had shared not too long ago.

Gaara welcomed her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her flush against his body. He ran his tongue across her full lower lip, begging for entrance and for a taste. Hinata complied, and was greeted to the sensation of his tongue caressing hers, nearly mimicking the act of carnal pleasure.

* * *

Neji and Ten-ten were walking through the grove when they came upon the affianced couple in a very heated kiss. 

Ten-ten blushed crimson and looked at Neji. " That sure is one hell of a game of tonsil hockey..." she said, nearly slapping her hand to her mouth because she had thought aloud.

Gaara and Hinata both froze and Hinata was blushing a shade of crimson when they're eyes met the other couples. " Uh...Hello Ne-Neji-nii-san...Te-Ten-ten..." she said shyly, embarrassed to have been caught like this by the man she considered her older brother.

" Hinata-sama, Gaara-sama..." Neji replied and pulled Ten-ten away to leave the enamored couple alone.

Ten-ten looked at Neji and sighed. " I didn't mean to embarrass them!" she whispered.

Neji smiled, and then began to chuckle lightly.

Ten-ten looked haughtily at her boyfriend and glared when his chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. " And what is so funny."

Neji looked at her, his mirth leaving a glow in his cheeks and eyes. " It's simple, now I have something to hold over Hinata, and some juicy information to bribe her sister with..."

Ten-ten looked astonished and hit her boyfriend upside the head several times. " That is not funny, Neji!" she said.

Neji only laughed harder at Ten-ten's reaction and held her hand down when she moved to hit him again. " I'm only kidding Ten-ten..."

She sighed heavily. Her Neji had been hanging around Uzumaki Naruto for too long.

* * *

Hinata buried her head into the crook of Gaara's neck and blushed even redder than anyone had seen her blush. " Oh KAMI! I won't be able to look him in the face for months!" Hinata said to Gaara. 

Gaara lifted her from her position and looked at her face. He smiled and Hinata forgot all about the embarrassing situation just because she was curious as to what he was thinking. " Shit happens.." he said.

Hinata laughed with relief and snuggled closer to Gaara. " Thank you..."

Gaara nodded and kissed her forehead. " Maybe we should go find something to eat hmm?" he said.

The two parted ways after lunch, when Hinata had told Gaara that she had a few things to do before tomorrow's ceremony.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door of the library, waiting for her father's permission before entering. Hiashi called her in and Hinata sat across from him and bowed her head respectfully. " I came to tell you thank you..." 

Hiashi looked up in surprise. " What do you mean?"

" You pushed me to do my best...And for the fact you didn't fight me on abandoning my duty to the clan."

Hiashi's face softened slightly and he looked Hinata in the eyes. " I would rather you denounce your title of heiress than abandon your duty as a shinobi of this village. I would rather you leave the village knowing that your family is proud of you for not letting our home fester to war with a neighboring nation." Hiashi said.

Hinata was shocked with his words, but did not show it. She smiled slightly and sweetly nodded. " I'll finish preparing for the ceremony tomorrow then, father." she said. She bowed respectfully and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe! Another chappy, and sorry this one is kinda short. I'm writing in every spare moment that I get and that's not very often anymore! Ahhhh, babies, they're so much fun and the perfect weight loss accessary. ( running around after them, picking them up...etc.) I can't wait until she starts talking! squee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all. I am really and truly sorry it has taken so long to get this new chapter up. My family and I are in a rough spot right now as my husband just recently lost his job and we've been trying to make ends meet. However, some good news is that I passed my Pharmacy Technician Certification exam and will hopefully have a job soon. As most of you know, I also have an infant daughter that takes up a good chunk of my time as well. Anyways, on this the dialog! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hinata and Gaara entered the Hyuuga family gardens at opposite ends and walked toward each other. Tsunade was standing under the very tree they had been caught making out under and smiled as the two approached her. Normally ceremonies like this only had family present, but to Hinata friends were as close as family.

" May the kami that dwell here bless this union, these people that come here before us to bind themselves together for life. Sabaku no Gaara, do you promise to cherish this woman for the rest of your days, to support her, love her, and comfort her?"

" I do swear to cherish and adore her…" he said. Hinata felt a tear slip passed her eye despite her reserve to keep it at bay. " I also swear that should she cry, I will kiss away her tears, and laugh with her when she is happy, as a husband should to the woman he has promised his life to."

Almost all the women in the crowd gave a little sob, and all the men sighed and wrapped their arms around their dates.

Ino was standing beside Sai as she listened to Gaara's emotional response. " That was positively beautiful…" she whispered.

" Yes it was…" Sai replied. He was currently sketching out the two, a small smile on his face. " Maybe, Ino-san, you and I could go out for dinner sometime, maybe Saturday?"

Ino looked up, positively struck dumb with Sai's response. " Really?" she said. " I mean, of course…How does seven sound?"

Sai smiled. " Sounds good…Ms. Beautiful…" he replied as Tsunade addressed Hinata.

" I do swear to cherish and adore him. I also swear that should he be burdened, I will be there to comfort him, to give him hope where there seems to be none, as a wife should to the man she has promised her life to." Hinata replied. Her eyes met Gaara's, who were shining with joy.

Tsunade took a second to wipe away a tear from her eyes. The spiritual essence in the air was moving, drawing everyone to either cry tears of happiness for the two people before her, or to sigh heavily at the situation. " May the kami that dwell here bless the both of you in this marriage, this union. As the power granted to me, I pronounce you husband and wife, Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Hyuuga Hinata." Tsunade placed her hokage seal to the marriage certificate and turned to the two before them. " Well, what are you waiting for, kiss her!"

Gaara smiled softly and embraced Hinata. His lips met hers in a tender leisurely kiss, and Hinata felt that fire burn again. " I personally would rather head back to our suite now…" Gaara said in her ear when they broke apart.

Kiba covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud, not wanting to draw attention to neither himself nor the newly wed couple.

Hinata playfully smacked his arm and they headed toward the Hyuuga compound for the festivities.

* * *

Word spread quickly through the village about the wedding and there were celebrations in several areas of the village for the newly weds.

* * *

Hinata and Gaara spoke candidly amongst their peers and family three hours later. Their ideas for the future, and Hiashi's new and favorite subject: Children. 

Hinata blushed crimson and softly told her father that things will happen when they happen. Gaara shook his head. " May two or three…Not to many children of course, but enough for a comfortable family."

Hiashi chuckled. " Just be sure to take care of my little bird…It seems she has surely spread her wings." He said.

Hinata smiled and felt herself be pulled into an embrace by her father. " Thank you father."

Gaara looked around, noticing that the sun was finally setting. Turning to the people that he and Hinata were speaking with, he gently interrupted and set a hand on her back. " I'm sorry, but we must be taking our leave. We need to pack our things for the trip to Suna tomorrow." He said.

Hinata agreed and said her goodbyes as they slipped away. They walked to a little hide-away nestled in a forest area behind the Hokage tower and Gaara noticed that their things had been packed and readied for them. He was very glad that they had sent Hinata's packed things ahead to Suna last week as they would be taking a carriage as their honeymoon time.

" Well, that just saved us the all night job of packing…"

Gaara nodded in agreement, noticing that a change of clothes had been left out for them by the desk. He smiled softly as he took her in and sighed. She was beautiful, and looked even more so in the soft moonlight that was peeking in through the window. Her kimono was all white, as a bride's should be, and the obi was a pale lavender with an orchid print. Her hair was swept into a graceful bun that was held sturdily with a pair of white lacquered chopsticks. Her face only had a few hints of make up, just some gloss on her lips and lilac colored shadow on her eyes as she turned those beautiful orbs toward him. She looked wonderful and he felt the stirrings of arousal work its way into his system. He walked over to his new wife and snaked his arms around her waist. He gently began kissing the side of her neck, trying to lose himself in the feel and scent of her.

Hinata had taken a moment to really look at her new husband as well. His outfit was completely white, from the cream colored sash encircling his well defined torso to the white shoes he had worn. His pants were loose, fitting for the activities they would be partaking in this evening. She sighed as he buried his face in her neck, softly kissing and nipping at the skin there. She felt a hand slide sensually from her hip and up her arm into her hair, where Gaara removed the chopsticks to let her locks fall. " Gaara.." she gasped softly, entranced by the magic he was working on her body.

" Shh…Kiss me…It's your pace…tell me when your ready…" he whispered. He felt her turn in his arms and fought back a groan as she kissed him passionately. His tongue gently rubbed her lip, begging for entrance, for a taste of her again.

Hinata gasped as she let him in, lost in their shared passion. Her hands crept up his chest, one to the base of his neck, the other to his sash. She tugged it away, eager to feel her husband's toned body against hers.

Gaara smiled against her lips, his hands moving to undo the obi around her waist. " You're beautiful Hinata…" he whispered to her, his mouth trailing kissed down her jaw and to her neck again. He took a deep breath, the gentle scent of her perfume flooding his nostrils. Her skin was warm and flushed against his lips, and tasted sweet.

Hinata sighed and finally threw the sash to the floor, her lips finding his again in a searing and passionate lock. A fire had erupted inside of her, and was stretching to every place on her body. She gasped when her obi fell freely to the floor, her kimono opening slightly and she blushed under Gaara's gaze.

Gaara stilled himself for a moment and gently lifted Hinata's chin to look her in the eye. " Are we going to fast?" he asked, his eyes tender for her.

Hinata shook her head, her thoughts racing back to the day her brought the orchid back. " No…I think I need to freshen up a little though…" she said, her hands tugging at his shirt.

" You need to, or would you like me to join you?" Gaara whispered huskily. His eyes were dark with passion, passion that only seemed to be for her. He wanted to immerse himself in her body, her soul. He kissed her again, only to be shocked as she kissed him with a renewed fervor. He couldn't hold back the moan that issued when her fingers grazed the skin of his abdomen as she lifted his shirt away from his body.

" Who said anything about me being alone.." she replied, her voice rich with passion, with need. She threw the shirt to the floor with his sash and stepped away and toward the bathroom.

Gaara reached out for her and placed his hands on her neck. He slowly slid them down the curve and under her kimono, pushing it away to reveal her body to him. His aroused member bounced as his bride was unveiled, her large perky breasts uninhibited by their normal wrap, her smooth pale skin unmarred and toned. Her belly was flat and Gaara instantly thought of how she would look, heavy with their child when they finally decided they were ready. " Great Kami…" He whispered as the kimono fluttered to the floor. She was completely nude beneath it.

Hinata inhaled sharply as the cool air hit her heated skin and immediately drew to Gaara for warmth. She blushed immediately when she felt his arousal press into her belly and looked up at her husband.

" Gaara…" Hinata whispered, her hands splayed across his chest. " I…" She moaned slightly as his fingers traveled up her sides. She gasped as his palms grazed her breasts and his lips and teeth nibbled at the outer shell of her ear. She felt a gush of lubrication wet her thighs at the sensations and lost her nervousness almost immediately. She slid her hands down his chest, taking time to study every curve, every ripple of muscle and flesh as she made her way to her newest destination.

Gaara's breath hitched slightly as one hand timidly graze along his erection and the other pulled at his waistband. " HInata…" he whispered, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. He stepped out of his pants and looked down at her.

" Gaara…take me to bed…Make love to me…" She whispered. She gasped when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, his erect manhood pressing into her thigh. She took a good look at him and fidgeted when she looked at his size.

Hinata knew that most men were around six to seven inches in length, and Gaara was easily ten inches fully erect.

Gaara noticed her apprehension and laid down beside her. " Are you alright?" he said, caressing her cheek.

Hinata nodded and pulled him to her. " Yes, I just didn't know you were packing a python in there…" she said, a playful smile on her lips.

" Well, as you may have heard, it is called the ' One eyed Trouser Snake'…" he replied. He kissed her lips once more and heated her to his touch again. His hand traveled down the smooth plain of her belly to her mound, which he found hot and wet for him. Smiling, he flicked his thumb briefly across her clit, and inserted his index finger to the middle knuckle.

Hinata buckled when he mimicked the act with his finger, knowing he was trying to stretch her a bit for his invasion. A moan flew from her throat and she gasped once more as he added a second finger, a sweet bubble rising from deep inside her. " Gaara…" she moaned, groaning prettily as he fluttered his fingers like a swimmer's legs. She gasped as the sensation grew stronger, the bubble rising further and expanding. " I can't…I can't take it.." Her eyes flew open as the bubble burst, her body thrumming as release crashed over her.

Gaara removed his hand from her wet mound, her dark violet curls soaked in her juices. He licked her essence from his fingers and groaned as he savored her taste. He climbed over her, kissing his way up her body, pausing to lave each breast for a second or two, and settled his hips between hers. " Are you ready for this?" he whispered gently.

Hinata nodded nervously, and sighed as he positioned himself against her entrance. " Slowly…Please…"

Gaara nodded and gently pushed the head in. He pushed forward slowly, groan as her tight sheath enveloped him. He stopped when he came to her barrier, and looked down at his wife. " Hold on tight to me, I'll try to make this as painless as I can…"

Hinata nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. She groaned as he drew back a little and thrust forward quickly, snapping her hymen and she screamed into his shoulder, tears flooding her eyes. She heard Gaara whispering softly to her, and felt him kissing her wet cheeks, soothing her. He gently kissed her, coaxing back the passion that had been there moments before, bringing back the fire that was burning deep down.

" Are you okay?" he whispered.

Hinata nodded and tried to shift, her mouth going slack at the friction her movements caused. Gaara groaned, and drew back and thrust into her again.

" Gaara…" she gasped, her eyes closed and her hips undulating. " Please…"

Gaara thrust again into his wife, her tight sheath welcoming him, her warmth consuming him. He was lost to the pleasure of her, lost to her passion for him. Hinata arched her back as he hit her g-spot, moaning loudly and rolling her hips to feel the sensation again. Gaara pulled her close to him, sitting them up in the bed, and pulling her down onto him.

" Yes…Gaara…" she gasped, bouncing in her husband's lap, his loins soaked in her essence. " Gaara..I…"

" Tell me…" he groaned huskily. He was close to the edge at this rate, and he could feel her fast approaching as well. " Hinata…"

" I…Oh, Gaara, I….I'm…" she moaned. " Ohhhh….."

Gaara felt her inner muscle clench as he drove her over the edge, her release washing over him and sending him into his own. He drew her close and kissed her as he released into her body, his seed flooding her womb. He laid her gently back down, kissing her tenderly and nestled beside her.

Hinata looked at him with tired eyes. " That was amazing Gaara…" she whispered. She snuggled into his side, smiling as she got comfortable.

Gaara was smiling as well as he drew the blanket over them. Realizing she was already asleep, he kissed her forehead and whispered. " I love you…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update, it's just that we hit a rough spot with everything and this is really the first time I've had to really sit down and write anything. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again. Here's the newest chapter. Some bad news. I'm starting the last leg of my schooling next week and will not be able to post anything, much less write, for ten days. I'll try to do what I can however to get a new chappy up as soon as I can.  
**

**Chapter 9**

Hinata woke up as the sun's rays hit her face through the window. Stretching languidly, she sighed and smiled at Gaara's sleeping form. He looked so at ease, so peaceful…

_So sexy…_she thought, her smile brightening. Her mind race over last night, and she stiffened in realization. She hadn't performed the birth control jutsu that Tsunade had taught her. Her cycle was due in a week and a half. _ Oh __kami__…I….I can't believe I forgot!_

Gaara awoke to find his bride stiff and nervous. He placed a tender kiss in the hollow of her neck and drew her close to him. " Hinata, is something wrong?"

Hinata gulped nervously and sat up. " I forgot…I forgot to cast the contraception jutsu…And my…"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. " When is your cycle supposed to come?"

" A week and a half…" she replied, her face downcast. " I was so caught up with everything, I forgot..I'm so…"

Gaara crossed the space between them to place a gentle finger to her lips. " Don't say your sorry… We've done nothing wrong. We'll just have to wait to find out."

Hinata nodded and sniffed. " I'm sorry Gaara…I need to freshen up..I desperately need to brush my teeth…"

Gaara smiled. " You wanna have some fun with the carriage driver later?" he whispered as they got out of the bed.

Hinata's eyes widened again in shock as Gaara whispered his plans and she smiled and smacked his arm playfully. " That' positively evil…" she said as she walked into the bathroom, her nude rear shaking invitingly at her husband.

Gaara chuckled. " You're damn right it is…" he commented, following her inside. Gaara stepped inside the bathroom to see Hinata turning the water on in the shower. She crossed to the sink as she waited for the water to warm and began to brush her teeth. Gaara knew that she hated bad breath, as she had commented on Kankuro's on several occasions. Smirking, he stepped into the shower and dunked his head under the warm spray.

Hinata watched as her husband scrubbed himself clean, and climbed in behind him. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his body and felt herself warming up at the thought of how he had looked, covered in that thin sheen of perspiration in the moonlight almost a month ago .Water dripped and flowed down his tan skin, between the little grooves his toned muscles had created. Without warning she touched his back, her hands running up and down the smooth expanse of skin. " You know, I'm really great for those hard to reach places…" she whispered.

Gaara couldn't lie that Hinata's touch seemed to have an instantaneous effect on him. Turning to face her, Gaara was taken aback by the vision he met. Her cheeks and chest were slightly flushed, and she was panting slightly as she looked at him. Her eyes met his and he felt drawn into them. The wash cloth slipped from his hand, forgotten as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately. He palmed one of her breasts, gently kneading it with his fingers, his tongue grazing her lip for admittance into her hot mouth.

Hinata groaned at her husband's attentions, and felt herself be gently ushered to the shower wall. She gasped with surprise as his hand snaked down her body to the apex of her thighs and threw her head back as he inserted a finger into her moist center. " Gaara…" she whispered, her voice breathy as he brought her smoldering ashes to a roaring flame once more. " Gaara, that feels so good…"

Gaara kissed a trail down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. " It's about to get better…Much better…" he whispered. He laved his tongue over one pert nipple and then drew it into his mouth, nipping it, suckling it, licking it. He smiled inwardly as Hinata shuddered, and flicked his thumb over her sensitive nubbin of flesh.

" GAARA!" she gasped, teetering on the edge of release. " Oh, Gaara…Don't stop…please."

Gaara kissed a trail down her body, moving to her center. Upon reaching his destination, he licked the edges of her nether lips and ran his tongue in a slow, upward arc over her slit.

" OH KAMI! Gaara, I'm going…" she whimpered, the bubble that had been building nearly unbearable. With a second lick, Hinata came, bursting like a dam as her juices flowed into Gaara's waiting mouth.

Gaara groaned as she came, drinking down her release like a sweet ambrosia. As she came down off of her high, he kissed her passionately and Hinata received a taste of herself from his lips. " You taste better than honey, my wife…" he purred, maneuvering her under the hot spray so she could clean up.

Hinata, feeling bolder than she thought she was, pressed Gaara against the wall. " I think it's my turn to have a taste, my dear husband…" she said, her voice dripping with promise.

Gaara's manhood throbbed at the suggestion, and couldn't deny that he was extremely turned on at the idea of Hinata pleasuring him that way. He groaned as she kissed and nipped her way down his torso, one hand on his erect cock, and the other one just barely scraping against his chest as she made her way down. He watched her as she studied it for a moment, and gently pumped the shaft. His mouth dropped a little, and fought every urge to throw his head back as he watched her lick a drop of pre-cum from the head of his swollen member.

Hinata, emboldened by Gaara's reactions, laved her tongue from base to tip, and finally took him in her mouth. She felt his legs shake a little as she bobbed up and down, rubbing her tongue on the back of the shaft, and sucking as she came up.

Gaara watched with hooded eyes as his petite wife performed oral sex on him. He was fighting every urge to wrap his hands in her silky locks and thrust into her warm cavern. " Hinata…"

Hinata hummed in response, and was immediately surprised as her husband pulled her up and lifted her against the wall. Did I do something wrong? She thought, only to have the thought perished from her mind as Gaara slid into her willing body with ease.

" Hinata…You almost unleashed a side of me I wasn't sure you can handle…" He whispered, thrusting up into her. He groaned as he hit bottom rather roughly, Hinata gasping and groaning at the sensation.

" Again…Do that again…" she whispered, her voice shaky.

Gaara smiled, realizing that he had clearly under estimated the beautiful woman in his arms. He thrust in at the same speed, roughly rubbing her g-spot. " Like this?" he purred, into her ear.

" Kami, yes!" She cried out, her walls clenching around his shaft.

Gaara thrust into her a bit faster, pulling her down and over his cock, bringing them both closer to the edge. Without warning, Hinata clenched onto him so tightly from her orgasm he couldn't move, and when he tried to pull pack to thrust again, he came. Spots appeared before his eyes as he spilled his seed, and he pulled Hinata tight against him, whispering praises about how lucky he was to have her.

" Gaara…" she whispered sweetly. She kissed him fully, pouring everything she was into him. " Gaara, I…"

Hinata was disrupted by a knock at the door, meaning the carriage driver was there to pick them up.

Gaara kissed her. " Later…"

Hinata left the shower with shakey legs, but wasn't any worse for than she was last night. In fact, she found it positively arousing what he had done to her in the shower. She shuddered as she thought over the last hour, pulling on a formal kimono for their trip. She was now the Kazekage's wife. _I wish I could have told him then…I'll wait until tonight when we stop. _She thought, rather sullen she couldn't tell her husband what she felt in the heat of the moment. She heard Gaara in the other room as he ordered the men about as they picked up and loaded the last of their things. She left her hair down and stepped from the bathroom, and smiled at her husband.

" Are you ready to go to your new home?" he asked her tenderly, his hand rubbing her back. He knew she was nervous about the thought that she had conceived already, and mentally smacked himself. Even just a few moments ago, they had forgotten to use the jutsu, just to be safe. _Kami__, we're going to have to get some other form of contraceptives at this rate…_he thought.

Hinata graced Gaara with a brighter smile. " Yes…Let's go then, Gaara." She replied. Gaara was dressed in his Kazekage robes, sans hat as he hated the veil that hid his face. He led her outside, and held her hand as she slipped into her traveling slippers.

Gaara with his back to one of the windows and stared out of the other one as he smiled softly. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his wife's sleeping face, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. They had been traveling a little more than three hours, and Hinata had curled up to him sleepily. He knew he would be hard pressed to show his usual demeanor to others, especially when Hinata was in the room and groaned. " I must have a mountain of paperwork to do when I get back…" he whispered grumpily.

" Then I'll just have to drag you away from your office just to be sure that you'll eat and sleep…" Hinata said tiredly. She snuggled deeper into his chest and mumbled some more before dozing back off.

Gaara sighed. Neji had pulled him aside briefly when he had gone to leave after bringing the orchid back and had told him the true meaning of the orchid's appearance.

_" It__ doesn't matter if you realize it or not, __the orchids appearance shows that you have a great love within you for her…And she for you…" he had said. Well, he was right...I love her, very much. _He thought. Gaara sighed and stared out the window. He was getting kind of antsy just sitting in the carriage for so long. He pulled the cord for the driver to stop.

The carriage driver opened the door, wondering why they had stopped so suddenly. " Kazekage-sama? Is everything alright?" he asked.

" Everything is fine. Where is the nearest town? I'm fairly hungry and I'm sure my wife will be once she awakens." He said, his voice gruff.

" It's about twenty minutes west of here…We nearly passed it." The driver replied. " I'll direct us to the town, Kazekage-sama. Would you like to stay the night in the town?"

" We'll see." Gaara replied. He settled back into a comfortable position, and took a deep breath. Hinata's scent flooded his nostril's once more, and he made a mental note to ask her what the scent was when she awoke. They hit a slight bump, causing Hinata to stir a little bit in his arms.

" Arghhh…" she groaned, and with that, she tried to snuggle deeper into Gaara's robes, trying to stay asleep for as long as she could.

" Hinata…You should wake up, we're heading into a town to stop for lunch." Gaara replied.

Hinata mumbled something , and tried to bury her face deeper.

" What was that?" Gaara asked playfully.

" I said that lunch can wait. I'm tired because my husband wore me out…" she replied. She gently pushed herself up and rubbed at her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

" I didn't hear any complaints last night…Or this morning for that matter…" Gaara replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

" I never said that I didn't enjoy it." Hinata replied, giving him the bedroom eyes.

Gaara and Hinata ate a peaceful and quiet lunch, and decided to take a walk around the town they had stopped in. Gaara smiled as Hinata's attention was caught by something and his eyes followed her as she rushed over to the stand.

" How much is this?" she asked, gingerly caressing the item she found.

The stand's keeper looked up at her and then at the item in her hand. It was a baby's rattle, painted sand brown with purple orchids appearing all over the rounder portion. He smiled at her and told her the price.

Gaara walked up to her as she paid for the purchase and was given a bag to put it in. " Find something?"

Hinata smiled. " Yes…I know we won't be having children for sometime, but I saw this and couldn't resist it." She replied, showing him the rattle.

Gaara pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. " I don't think I could have either…" He whispered.

* * *

** A/N: There we are folks. Lemme know what you think!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long in posting. It's been a little rough trying to make time because of work and all. However...Here is the newest chappy for all of my darling readers. I am in the line for a new beta as well for anyone who is interested. By the way ( MAJOR SPOILER ALERT) I do not know Hashimotto's translation for a certain technique, so I took a wild stab with an on-line translator.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

The couple returned to the carriage after their excursion in the marketplace and decided they were going to just ride it out to Sunagakure. Nightfall came and went, the carriage bumping softly every now and then on the well traveled road. Gaara was wide awake however. The carriage driver had warned him that this area was bandit country.

_It's too quiet right now...There should be animals in this area as well, owls and the like. We're about to be ambushed. _Gaara thought. " Hinata...Wake up...Are you carrying any weapons?"

Hinata looked up to her husband and nodded. " Of course, is something wrong?"

" Use the Byakugan..." he whispered to his petite wife.

Hinata activated her kekke genkai, and gasped slightly when she saw about four shinobi trailing them and five ahead of them. " There are nine of them. We could probably take them out together, but we need to draw them away from the carriage..."

Gaara nodded. He had a good idea to use to distract the shinobi, but he wasn't certain his wife would go to well with the idea. " Follow my lead..."

* * *

Hinata gasped as Gaara kissed her breathless, her back resting against the smooth bark of a tree. " Gaara..." she whispered breathlessly, her eyes full of wonder when she realized that they were the bait.They were going to lull the shinobi in by letting them think that they were preoccupied. " What if..."

" Shh..." He reveled in her moan as his lips traced her neckline and darted his tongue out to taste her skin. " Just trust me..." His voice was rich and husky, his passion barely restrained. " Cast the justu, my Hinata..."

Hinata looked up at him. " Gaara...What if I'm...It could...It could kill the baby..." she said, her eyes conveying her fright.

Gaara looked up into her eyes. His hands traveled to her abdomen as Hinata's revelation hit home like a bunch of shuriken. " I nearly forgot..." he intoned softly, his eyes not leaving her abdomen. His fingers gently squeezed her abdomen, and marveled the woman before him. " Be careful..."

Hinata activated her byakugan and blocked three kunai that were aimed at her arm. " Gaara, three kunai to the right!" she called out. Throwing some shuriken, she was engaged in hand to hand combat and began battling in earnest with her juuken. Her lily eyes narrowed when she was surrounded by three men, two of them being very large. Using her petite size to her advantage, She wove in and out of the men, shutting down their chakra systems slowly and painfully.

Hinata felt two men grab her from behind, forcing her arms behind her back, and thrusting her bosom out for everyone's disgustingly appreciative view. She struggled hard and managed to break one hand free and filled her hand with chakra and brought it down on the man to her left, bursting the tenketsu around his heart and killing him. She did the same with the man to her right and spun around when she saw a presence behind her with her kekke genkai. " Who are you?" she hissed.

" Just some average rogue nin...not that you'll live to tell the tale. My name is Sanzoku. So tell me, wife of Sabaku no Gaara, are you really pregnant? I hope so...I love to snuff out life before it even has a chance to live..." he sneered.

Hinata bristled at this. " You're the lowest kind of monster, I can't believe you take joy in something as hideous as that..." she growled. An instinct that she had never felt before took over, just as the evil thing before her made his move, trying to resort to long range battle. _No, if I am with child, that thing will not harm me or my baby..._she thought vehemently.

Hinata blocked a few shuriken, trying to block attacks from other shinobi as well. She became wrapped up in a hand on hand battle, having to use the majority of her focus on the two men before her when she was grappled from behind. " NO! GAARA!" she screamed, trying to break free. She felt her face drain as she watched a wicked looking kunai arch down and bury itself into the soft flesh of her abdomen, just above her reproductive organs. " Gaa..." she stuttered, her eyes focused on the knife shaft protruding from her body. " Gaara..."

Hinata slumped backwards, the quick blood loss taking it's toll as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gaara was directing sand all over, burying their enemies as Hinata called out locations when she could. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard Hinata scream and a deep, disturbing chuckle. He looked towards the sound and narrowed his eyes at the man that had dared to hurt his wife before him. 

" Well, Sabaku no Gaara, it's an honor to have you come through our little slice of the country. Your wife wasn't any trouble to dispatch after all..." Sanzoku looked at him with cold grey eyes. " I expected better from a Hyuuga." Sanzoku began to laugh, pointing at Hinata's motionless body not five feet from them

Gaara stole a glance at his wife and was enraged to see that she had been stabbed in the abdominal area. His chakra began manipulating the sand violently, his gaze flitting menacingly between his wife and the man before him. He began wrapping the sand around his feet and then his shins allowing the man to laugh in his final moments._Let's see how funny he finds this..._he thought.

The shinobi felt the sand all to late when he felt it getting harder to breathe. " What is this?"

Gaara twisted his hands slightly as the sand began to cover the mans extremities and his face an gave him a parting glare. " Sabaku Kan'oke no Jutsu.." he nearly screamed, his hatred for the vile piece of flesh before him taking over. He reveled in the man's screams, and as the last of the shinobi fled; their leader fallen, he rushed to Hinata's side. His face contorted into a grimace of pain and gingerly took his wife into his arms. " Hinata..."

There was no response from the motionless woman in his arms. Her breathing was shallow, but it was more than he was expecting when he saw the wound. " Kami, please hold on..." he whispered, a single tear falling onto her face.

* * *

The medics in a little hospital not far from the carriage were startled when Gaara kicked the door open, his chest and pants covered in the blood of his wife. 

Gaara looked at them, panicking under the surface, and was relived as one rushed to him. " Please hurry, I don't know how much longer she'll last. We were attacked by the bandits in this area..." he said.

" We need to get her right into surgery. Three of you, come with me now...We don't have much time, she's going to fade soon..." the doctor replied as a stretcher was brought over. " We'll have her right as rain by morning..." he said to Gaara, his eyes determined.

Gaara slumped into a chair, covering his face with his hands. " I need a messenger right away, one that can get to Sunagakure in three days or less..." he said softly.

The two remaining medics were stunned. They now knew who this was. This was Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of the wind country. " Of course, Kazekage-sama...We'll get right to it.."

* * *

As he waited for the messenger and the medics that were in the operating room with Hinata, Gaara thought of the last hell filled ten minutes. 

_ Gaara took Hinata gingerly in his arms and kissed her forehead. " We're going now.." he whispered to her. He pumped as much chakra as he could into his feet and took off at blinding speeds._

_He could feel her precious life essence drenching his cloths as he ran as fast as he could, to the little town they had passed up earlier that evening. The scenery didn't matter, all that mattered was the breath Hinata continued to draw, and the road stretching out before his feet. _I will not allow her to die...I can't...I've lost too many I've loved already, I can't loose her too..._he thought, another tear stinging his face as the trees blended into one long trunk and infinite branches._

_After what had seemed like an eternity, he came to a stop, a local child leading the way as quick as he could to the hospital doors._

* * *

Gaara felt a tug at his shirt and recognized the boy as the one who had led him here. 

" Excuse me, mister...Is the lady gonna be okay?" he said.

Gaara looked at the scrawny boy before him. The lad could be older than eight, and his face was dirty. " I hope so..." he replied, his eyes drifting over to the double doors.

The boy looked in the same direction and brightened. He dug into his backpack and tugged on Gaara's sleeve again. " Here mister...I found it earlier and I was comforted...It might help you too.." the little boy said cheerily. In his hands was a very worn and scruffy looking teddy bear.

Gaara looked at it, and felt a small smile grace his lips. " Thank you...What is your name?"

" Yusuke...The kids in the town make fun of me because I don't have a mom or dad anymore..." his voice fell slightly as he divulged the statement, his eye filling with tears. " They were attacked by the bandits outside of town when we left to go to Sunagakure..."

Gaara felt a twinge in his heart and sighed. " I was on my way back home with my new wife when we were attacked." he said. " But we got rid of most of them...They won't be much trouble anymore."

Yusuke's eyes widened and pointed. " Are you a shinobi?" he asked, awe evident in his voice.

" Both my wife and I are..." he answered. " Why do you ask?"

Yusuke smiled. " No reason...But you must be pretty awesome to have gotten rid of those bandits..."

Gaara smiled despite himself. He could even tell that the kid was growing on him." Thanks..."

Yusuke smiled and held his stomach as it growled loudly. He looked embarrassed and Gaara looked at him a little more closely. " When was the last time you ate?"

Yusuke didn't answer. Gaara couldn't help but to feel that it had been at least two days. " Medic, can you get him some food, you can put it on the bill..."

* * *

Hinata's eyes burst open right in the middle of the operating room. " GAARA!" she screamed, only to be pushed back down gently. 

" Shhh...No worries, my lady, everything is fine, the doctor is just closing the wound now..."

Everything came back to Hinata with a horrible knockback, and she groaned. " Baby?"

There was a very stringent silence.

* * *

Gaara burst up in his seat when he heard Hinata's scream. He felt his heart pound in his chest, and heard the blood racing in his ears. " What's going on?" he demanded. 

" She must have woken up already..." the medic said. " Let me go check on everything."

Gaara slumped tiredly in his chair. Hinata was going to be alright. He sat upright again as one fleeting thought ran through his mind._ Is she pregnant? If she was, did she loose the baby?_

Gaara felt as if he had been waiting for an eternity before the medic came back out, announcing that Hinata was in full health and doing fine after her ordeal. She led him into the room, and softly closed the door behind them so that they could have some privacy. " Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and smiled at Gaara. " No, worries, we're just fine..." she said. She felt him pull her into a soft embrace and wrapped her arms about him. " Sorry to scare you like that."

" It's fine, all that matters is that you're safe." he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

A small knock resonated through the room and Gaara walked over to the door. Yusuke was there, looking up at Gaara with wide brown eyes.

" Is she ok?"

Gaara smiled and ushered him in. " Take a look for yourself. Hinata, this is Yusuke. He's the one that led me here in such a timely manner." Gaara replied.

Hinata smiled at the boy. " Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled shyly at her and muttered ' You're welcome.' to her. He shuffle his feet slightly and looked up at Gaara. " I guess I should be going now sir. Thank you for the meal."

Gaara stopped the boy. " No, you'll be joining us on the trip back to Suna. Ever hear the phrase ' You scratch my back, I scratch yours' ?" he asked the boy.

Yusuke nodded. " Of course."

" Think of this as returning the favor. You'll be staying with Hinata and I until you can get on your feet. Even if that's for a few years yet." Gaara said.

Yusuke smiled. " Thanks a lot!" he said excitedly. " So get comfortable, and get some sleep."

Hinata smiled softly at her husband. He had changed so much since the chunnin exams. It was hard to believe that the Gaara of the past was her Gaara now. Looking down at her abdomen, she smiled a little broader. If he hadn't caught her hint, well that was his fault for not paying attention.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go. Here's another one for all of you and I hope you all enjoy it.**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters created by Kishimoto Masashi. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of fanfiction.**

**A/N: Hello all, new day, new chapter. I've been swamped for the past couple of weeks and have had no time to write. I'm gonna try and get this story again rolling as soon as possible. Even if that mean finishing the story ahead of time and just posting the chapters like twice a week. Well, here goes the next installment of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hinata, Gaara, and Yusuke arrived at Sunagakure and were greeted with ecstatic praises. The streets were lined with sand shinobi and villagers alike, all joyous at the return of their kazekage and his new bride, and were jubilantly celebrating in the streets.

Hinata was smiling shyly at the villagers as they passed and looked at Gaara affectionately. He was giving the villagers a ghost of a smile and would occasionally look down at Yusuke. The boy had really grown on them over the last leg of the trip, Gaara especially. Although he would never admit it to a living soul of course, and would deny it every time Hinata brought it up.

Gaara was curious, however. Hinata had been very happy and he was going over the past couple days to see if he could catch when her mood had changed. The carriage gave a lurching halt and the couple stepped out and proceeded inside, Yusuke in tow. It took all of five minutes for Temari and Kankuro to take a liking to Yusuke and immediately set off with the boy to get him a room and the necessary things a growing boy would need.

" Gaara-kun…" Hinata said, gazing at her husband. " I need you to show me where our rooms are so that I can go take a nap, I'm kind of tired from the ride."

Gaara smiled at her and nodded. She had been sleeping a lot over the past couple days in the carriage and took it as that she was just still recovering from her ordeal six days ago. " Of course, follow me…" he said. Guiding her to one of the wings of the tower, he opened his bedroom door to see that all of her things had been moved into his room and kind of melded with his tastefully. He gave a brief nod of approval and led his wife to their bed.

"Don't sleep too long, I'm sure that they'll be calling for lunch any time now." He said, kissing her forehead as she settled onto the pillow.

" No worries, I won't Gaara-kun." She replied sleepily. Hinata's eyes drooped closed and Gaara kissed her temple once more before leaving the room.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, going over the report that Baki had made in his absence and nodded at the progress that Kankuro and Jii-san had made with getting supplies to the new town that they were settling. Jii-san and Kankuro had even gotten ahead of his schedule so that he wouldn't have as much work to do for the next week. That meant he would be out of his office just after lunch most days. Gaara smiled and thought of Hinata. He hadn't asked her anything about a baby because it had just slipped his mind and that he was also worried sick about his wife. He finished looking at the paperwork and stamped and signed everything that needed to be. Finishing early, he folded his hands and rested his chin atop of them. His mind drifted back to just after Hinata's surgery and played it over in his mind. 

_" No worries, we're just fine.."_

Gaara bolted up straight and bolted from the room. He passed everyone as if the shinigami were chasing him and flew into the bedroom. There he saw a beautiful vision. Hinata was sitting at her vanity, brushing back her long violet locks as the sunshine nestled on her shoulders, giving her an angelic appearance.

Hinata turned around and sweetly smiled at her husband. " Are you taking a break Gaara?" she said demurely as she rose to stand.

Gaara closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata smiled. " I did, remember?"

Gaara shook his head. " That wasn't telling, that was hinting…" He replied, a smirk on his face. He caressed her belly and kissed her sweetly. " You found out that night, didn't you?"

Hinata nodded and relished in her husband's embrace. " It's a bit sudden, but I'm pleased none the less…"

Gaara kissed her abdomen sweetly, right over where their child was growing in her womb. " Temari is gonna have a fit when she finds out she's going to be an aunt so soon." He whispered. He stood and kissed her once more. " I love you, Hinata…"

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes becoming wet at his words. She kissed him fiercely and rested her forehead against his when she pulled away. " I…I love you too, Gaara-kun." She returned.

Gaara swept her up and against his body, placing her on the bed and making love to his wife for the rest of the afternoon, work be damned.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Hinata started showing more signs of pregnancy. Her morning sickness started rather suddenly after Temari had made her breakfast. They were waitiing until they told the council about the heir to be to tell Gaara's siblings and her family as well. Temari was in the midst of cooking Hinata's omelet when she heard her sister-in-law retching into the waste basket.

" Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded as Temari handed her a moist cloth. " Yes, Temari-chan. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me." She replied, smiling.

Temari shrugged and helped her little sister up. " Just try to keep light on your feet then. I personally feel you should go lay back down for a little while longer."

Hinata shook her head. " I'll be fine, Temari-chan. I need to talk with my doctor anyways about a few things?"

Temari narrowed her eyes perceptively. " Like what?"

Hinata smiled. " Nothing much. My cramps have been pretty bad this month and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." She replied. She wasn't lying. Her cramps had been pretty bad for the past couple of days. She wanted to be sure that wasn't going to start any problems with the baby.

Temari seemed pacified for the moment, but looked as if she wanted to discuss it further. Hinata calmly ate and went to the doctors.

" You're having cramps? What's the level of pain on a scale of one to ten?" she asked, gently palpitating Hinata's lower abdomen.

" To be honest, the pain is about a six or seven. Yesterday was the worst though, I was crying it hurt so bad." Hinata replied. " What's wrong?"

Chiyu Te's brow furrowed and she sat down. " For some reason, your baby is already emitting a chakra force…And the both of yours are clashing. I need to send word to Tsunade-hime and Haruno Sakura about this…"

Hinata sighed. She knew it was going to come out sooner or later amongst her friends, she just wanted the family to find out first. " Everything else is fine with the baby though, isn't it?"

" Yes, so there is nothing to worry about. Just try to focus on something soothing to calm down your little one in there and it may help the chakra outbursts."

* * *

Gaara sat down as the council took their place, ready to speak Gaara about his nuptials and if the couple was expecting yet. 

" The council has assembled, and now we shall await upon the Kazekage to debrief us on the latest happenings." Jii-san said.

Gaara sighed and stood. " Most of you are aware that I have taken a bride to assure the peace between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. That bride is Hyuuga Hinata, now Sabaku no Hinata. We have recently learned that she has conceived, and will bear a child in approximately eight and a half months." He said, and with that last statement, took his seat and waited for the meeting to end. _Funny how that wound up to be. The baby will be born not too long after Naruto's birthday._ He thought.

Gaara walked into his bedroom to check on his wife, and smiled softly when he saw her sleeping. Kankuro and Temari were out with Yusuke, getting him trained up and ready to enter the ninja academy. He was getting spoiled rotten by the two and everyone was enjoying every minute of it. Gaara slipped in gently so as not to wake her, and spooned her body as he came into contact with her warm body. He had kinda fudged to the council by saying the baby was due in about eight months, when in all honesty, Hinata had conceived on their wedding night in early February. He could only imagine how Naruto would react if he came to know that their child would possibly be born on his birthday.

_All right! I'm gonna be a uncle! BELIEVE IT!_

Gaara suppressed a shudder at the thought, and kissed his wife's shoulder. He couldn't wait to see how she looked, her belly swollen with their child and waddling around. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle her hormones however. They were bad enough as is with her just being female. _That's not true. Hinata's not like that. _He thought afterwards. He had made sure that she was doted on hand and foot now. She was going to be a pampered mother while she was expecting and afterwards as well. He would see to it.

Hinata stirred slightly and closed her hand around the one on her abdomen. " Arashi's been giving me chakra fits…" she whispered. " That's what Te said was going on. She's almost certain that I'm only about seven weeks along, even if the baby is as big as he is already."

Gaara nodded. They had decided that no matter if it were a boy or girl, they were going to name the baby Arashi, for the little stormy 'tantrums' that they had caused in the womb. Hinata was almost certain it was a boy whilst Gaara thought they were having a girl.

" I still say you conceived on our wedding night…"

Hianta smiled. " We'll just have to wait and see, won't we koishii."

Gaara smiled. He absolutely adored her when she called him that. " I guess we will, koibito."

* * *

**A/N: Not the longest chapter I've written, but definitely the waff-iest. BTW, quick translation for the two words.**

**Koishii-beloved  
Koibito- Sweetheart**

**I loved writing this chapter because it made me think of when my husband and I first found out we were expecting our daughter. We both thought we were having a boy, but his mom was adamant that we were having a girl, only because she wanted a grand-daughter so badly. Well, anywho, hope you all enjoy and be sure to let me know!**


End file.
